L'amour d'un père à son fils
by kleouniz
Summary: BIG UA! James repart dans le passé pour sauver Harry. Arrivé làbas, il a deux objectifs: Protéger Harry quoiqu'il arrive et surtout la sauver. un Remus qui court après tt ce qui bouge...,un James mystérieux... .Rien avoir avec ce que vs avez pu déjà lire
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** L'amour d'un père à son fils.

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JK Rowling, rien ne m'appartient !(Sauf, bien sur, l'histoire provenant de mon cerveau défectueux en ce moment… ouille !!! la reprise des cours c'est dur !!!!)

**Rating :** ? hum…. Je ne sais pas encore…. Je me tâte…. . De toute façon, si je peux caser un truc entre deux personnes, je ne me gênerais pas !! Autant le dire !

**Résumé :** Dans le futur, Voldemort décide de mettre fin à ce qui le répugne plus que tout. Il décide de tuer, tous les enfants, moldus, amoureux des moldus mais et surtout ses ennemis. James ainsi que d'autres sorciers de sangs purs, sont en premier sur la liste. Petit problème, depuis quelques temps, Harry est la seule chose qui peut _la_ lui rappeler. Et pour rien au monde, il ne l'abandonnerait, il est tout ce qui lui reste. Il fera tout. Même quitte à retourner dans le passé. Là –bas, beaucoup d'aventure l'attende et deux objectifs s'est –il donné :

-Protéger Harry

-Et, _la_ sauver.

**Remerciement : **GROS MERCI !!!! A ma Dem ! Que j'adore !!!!!!! Pour m'avoir corrigé mes fautes !!!! Sans laquelle, vous auriez eu une preuve, comme quoi la rentrée m'a mis le cerveau en bouillie !!

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire,

Dites moi, ce que vous en pensez !

Bisous !!!!!

Et courage pour toutes les personnes qui reprennent les cours et le boulot !!!!!

Maiionette !!!

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

« JAMES COURT VITE !!!! »

Le concerné écoutait les messages de ses deux amis au loin.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni ses jambes, ni son cœur qui battait à fond.

La peur au ventre il ne distinguait plus rien, sauf une chose…il fallait _le_ sauver.

Des sorts fusaient, percutant par moment leurs cibles.

La seule échappatoire était d'avancer droit devant lui.

Ils y avaient tous longuement réfléchis, et ils en avaient tous conclu que ce serait mieux ainsi, pour le bien de l'humanité.

Les bras de James tremblaient, mais il ne devait en aucun _le_ lâcher.

La peur, oui il la connaissait,

Le désespoir il l'avait connu,

L'amour aussi,

L'abandon également,

Mais l'envie de vivre pour lui,

Encore plus.

« ACTIVE LE VITE JAMES, ON ARRIVERA PAS A LES RETENIR PLUS LONGTEMPS !!! » s'écria Rémus.

James répéta les gestes, les mots qu'il avait tant de fois entendu lors de leurs entraînements, de leurs réunions, pour échafauder ce plan.

Et c'est avec panique qu'il finit l'incantation.

Un halo de lumière apparut alors dans lequel on projeta James.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Un énorme halo de lumière apparut au centre de la grande salle, le directeur ainsi que tous les professeurs firent reculer les élèves et s'y précipitèrent.

Puis comme dans un film, une scène se déroula sous leurs yeux.

Un James beaucoup plus vieux sorti d'une fente présente dans l'air, (fente qui était elle même apparut dans le halo de lumière), poussé par les mains de Rémus et Sirius aussi plus âgés.

« REMUS, SIRIUS !!!! » cria-t-il.

« ON TE REJOINDRA PLUS TARD PROMIS !!! » répondit Rémus.

« PUTAIN VITE REM'. ILS SONT TROP NOMBREUX, DEPECHE !!! » cria Sirius.

« PROTEGE LE JAMES !!! Adieu….. »Fit encore Sirius les yeux pleins de tristesse.

Puis, le trou se referma.

« SIRIUS, NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Fit James les joues pleines de larmes.

James avait les cheveux qui tombaient au niveau du menton, recouvrant ainsi son visage. Il mesurait facilement 1 m 90.

Mais, à ce moment là il ne ressemblait en rien au jeune garçon qu'il étaitIl était fatigué, épuisé, son tee-shirt était déchiré.

Il tenait fermement quelque chose dans ses bras.

Il ne distinguait rien de l'endroit où il était, juste du noir qui l'entourait.

Ce qu'il portait semblait être très précieux, car on pouvait distinguer ses deux bras qui protégeaient avec conviction le ballotin.

Puis une force soudaine, une bourrasque peut être, l'entoura mais l'homme ne lâcha pas prise.

Pour rien au monde, il ne perdrait ce qui lui restait de plus précieux.

Quelque chose l'empêcha de respirer, puis au fur et à mesure que sa respiration s'amenuisait, il distingua des images, plutôt des personnes qui l'entouraient.

Une alarme retentit dans sa tête, il devait _lui_ amortir la chute tant qu'il était encore temps, il s'affaissa jusqu'à sentir le sol sous ses genoux, puis ses fesses, mais il sentit sa force partir de plus en plus rapidement, alors d'un mouvement brusque comme un dernier recourt pour _le_ sauver, il se lança en arrière sa tête percutant les dalles.

Le halo était parti.

Tout le monde était consterné de voir un élève de leur école, si différent, beaucoup plus vieux, arrivant de nulle part.

Un silence.

Les bras du grand James tenaient toujours contre lui le ballotin.

Dumbledore s'approcha,

Et puis soudain,

Un cri,

Celui d'un bébé.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dumbledore s'approcha du corps inerte de l'homme qui se prénommait James et qui ressemblait fortement, (comme deux gouttes d'eau à vrai dire) au James Potter de leur époque.

Pendant que le directeur prenait dans ses bras l'enfant en bas âge qui pleurait, l'infirmière se rua sur le jeune homme allongé.

« Il respire encore » fit-elle soulagée, mais sa voix transmettait de l'anxiété.

« L'enfant a l'air en parfaite santé, mais je pense qu'il a sûrement faim » suggéra Dumbledore qui n'avait pas trop l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfant en bas âge.

« Comment s'appelle l'enfant ? » demanda alors Mac Gonagall.

Dumbledore avec l'enfant dans les bras qui pleurait toujours, saisit la couverture dans lequel était entouré le bambin, puis lut l'inscription.

« Alors ? » s'empressa de demander le professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements.

« Harry, Harry Potter »

Et tous les regards se posèrent instinctivement vers l'élève de septièmes années, James Potter.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

James Potter, élève en septième année à Gryffondor, était le plus discret de sa bande.

Assurément le garçon participait aux farces de ses amis, mais restait très réservé en dehors de son groupe, les seules personnes à qui il adressait la parole faisaient parties de son équipe, étant le capitaine de Quidditch. Même s'il avait été heureux de sa nomination à ce poste, il restait persuadé que c'était l'œuvre de sa directrice de maison, sous l'influence de Dumbledore, pour l'obliger à aller à l'encontre de sa personnalité.

Le professeur MacGonagall, lui avait souvent fait dans ses premières années des reproches du fait qu'il s'excluait vis-à-vis de ses camarades.

Le garçon restait silencieux lorsque des personnes autres que Remus ou Sirius étaient présentes.

Par ailleurs l'amitié qui liait Sirius à James ne s'était pas faite si simplement, bien au contraire…

C'était un jour de pluie, le train filait vers l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Un jeune enfant du nom de Sirius cherchait un compartiment, car son _gentil_ frère comme il aimait le dire ne lui avait pas réservé de places et avait préféré invité ses amis.

Il marchait et à chaque fenêtre, il scrutait l'intérieur du compartiment pour savoir si l'un deux était libre. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un garçon seul assis droit au milieu de la banquette, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Notre intrépide demanda poliment s'il pouvait partager ce compartiment avec cet étrange garçon.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

Il resta là, étonné, et redemanda

Mais toujours pas de réponse.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sirius s'assit devant le garçon.

Celui-ci fixait un point, mais lequel ? Sirius ne le trouvait pas.

Oui, car Sirius, intrigué, était à présent entrain de chercher ce que le jeune garçon regardait.

Il scrutait chaque parcelle des dossiers présents autour de lui.

Il était là, épiant chaque forme, chaque objet, comme un détective pour trouver un indice.

Puis un rire,

Celui du jeune garçon,

Notre détective venait d'arriver à ses fins,

Mais, il le regardait comme médusé,

Le jeune garçon qui, à l'instant, était muet, inexpressif, effacé, laissa place à quelqu'un de totalement opposé, le rire du garçon provoqua une métamorphose dans sa physionomie.

Son sourire était lumineux, les traits de son visage le rendaient encore plus attendrissant, on avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient illuminés par le soleil, mais ce qui marqua Sirius fut son rire.

Un rire qui vous fait oublier vos problèmes,

Qui vous emporte,

Qui vous apporte de la joie,

Et Sirius parti dans un rire retentissant, accompagnant le garçon en face de lui.

C'est alors que Regulus et sa bande arrivèrent.

Ce qui stoppa tout.

Ah ! Enfin te voilà !! je te cherchais de partout ! dit-il en pointant du doigt Sirius.

A cause de toi, on a du croiser des sang de bourbe en plus ! Putain ! Ca y est, je suis salis tu vas voir quand mon père va l'apprendre. Il va passer voir ce vieux fou qui nous sert de Directeur pour lui dire ce qu'il en pense, fit un Lucius Malefoy en colère.

Et tout d'un coup, le jeune garçon qui était face à Sirius se leva, lança :

Ton père n'ira pas voir le directeur ce n'est qu'un fainéant ! A part si son maître lui demande bien sur.

Oh ! mais qui voilà, notre cher James Potter ! fit un Severus en arrière.

C'est alors que même Sirius se retourna vers le garçon proprement appelé Potter.

Il en avait tellement entendu parlé chez lui, dans toutes les conversations.

Comment pouvait-on parler aussi mal d'une famille entière, ou de leur fils, s'était il dit plusieurs fois.

Oui, Regulus et Sirius avant de prendre le train avaient eu la chance de recevoir comme recommandations, parlons plus de bourrages de crâne, pour leurs nouvelles scolarités, de ne jamais approcher l'enfant de Monsieur et Madame Potter. Que c'était tout ce qu'une famille de sang pur pourrait recevoir comme affront.

Mais notre ami n'avait pas été d'accord,

C'était son frère qui était présentement en faute,

Insulter des personnes de « sang de bourbe » était un outrage,

Et apparemment James Potter n'avait pas apprécié cette remarque non plus.

« Lucius ferme là ! Veux- tu ! » Fit Sirius.

« Je t'ai rien demandé Black ! » rétorqua le jeune Malfoy.

Au nom de famille, James se retourna vers le garçon qui venait de prendre sa défense.

« Tu es un Black ? »

« Et toi un Potter ? » qui commençait à être offenser par la question du garçon.

Les deux garçons étaient là et se toisaient.

-« Allez on s'en va ! » dit Sirius.

Puis, en partant, Sirius se retourna et dit : « J'espère être dans la même maison que toi James Potter, je ne te laisserai pas filer ! » fit il avec un sourire.

Puis la porte claqua.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Un silence régnait dans la grande Salle de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, un Black venait d'être réparti dans la maison ennemie à la famille de sang pur.

Autant professeurs, qu'élèves tout le monde restait étonné de la répartition et attendait la réaction du jeune garçon.

Sirius restait stoïque, lui regardait la seule personne qu'il connaissait à la table des lions,

James plus curieux que jamais regardait dans la direction du garçon,

Leurs regards se croisèrent,

Puis, l'un vint se poser à côté de l'autre,

L'autre ne fit rien,

L'un lui dit une chose à l'oreille,

Puis une autre,

L'autre alors sourit,

L'un commença à lui raconter mille et une choses,

Et au moment où l'autre allait rire,

L'un mit la main sur sa bouche,

Car ce rire seul l'un et l'autre avait le droit de le partager.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

La fin du repas venait de sonner,

James s'élança à travers les élèves de son âge et de sa maison pour trouver le chemin.

Lorsqu'une personne lui attrapa le bras et lui glissa :

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser filer comme ça ! »

Il se retourna pour faire face à son camarade.

« Un Black ne pouvant plus se passer d'un Potter ça va en faire parler plus d'un »

« Un Potter répondant à un Black encore plus »

Sirius mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui montrer de se taire.

James arqua un sourcil.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit,

Le garçon lui attrapa la main et le fit courir,

Sans savoir où il allait,

Il l'emmenait,

James commençait à avoir le souffle court,

Lorsque Sirius s'arrêta devant une porte,

En entrant il découvrit les cuisines de Poudlard.

James allait lui demandait comment il connaissait cet endroit, mais il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

« Nous sommes enfin au paradis !!!!!! Désolé de t'avoir fait courir mais c'est ici que nous allons nous réfugier dorénavant »

« Je comprend pas, tu n'as pas assez mangé ? » fit-il en s'étranglant à moitié.

« Si j'avais pu mangé ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que je peux ingurgiter on m'aurait pris pour ce chasseur… ce gardien…. Hagrid… je crois... ». Dit-il en commençant à manger les plats que les elfes dressaient sur la table.

« Je pensais que tu allais me parler de trafiquer les plats pour demain…. »

Cette phrase ne tomba pas malheureusement pour les professeurs et les élèves de Poudlard dans les oreilles d'un sourd.

Et c'est avec un sourire vicieux et mesquin que Sirius Black fini de manger sa glace.

Le lendemain, trois serpentards de première année s'étaient vus craché des bulles de savons. Ce fût bien sur Severus, Lucius et Regulus.

Oui, car en plus de rejeter des bulles, les trois garçons avaient le goût de savon présent dans leurs bouches et ce fût une sensation que personne n'aurait voulu tester.

Bien sur, leur relation actuelle ne s'était pas fondée que sur ce simple évènement. Mais c'est à partir de ce moment que les barrières instaurées par leurs familles respectives, que les préjugés auxquels ils avaient été confrontés, s'abaissèrent.

Après cela, leur amitié devint fraternelle, elle se construisit au fil du temps pour devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

1ère année :

_Un mois s'est écoulé depuis le début de la rentrée_.

« BLACK !!POTTER !!! TAISEZ-VOUS À PRESENT !! » S'époumona le professeur de métamorphose.

« Voilà !! Pourquoi c'est toujours mon nom que l'on met en premier ?? C'est de la discrimination Madame !!! C'est pourquoi ??Parce que monsieur porte des lunettes, parce que si c'est comme ça… »

« MONSIEUR BLACK, JE VOUS AI DEMANDE DE VOUS TAIRE !!! »

Et c'est alors que James explosa de rire en classe.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius l'entendait.

James pleurait tellement il n'en pouvait plus.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte quelqu'un lui mit la main devant la bouche.

Il souleva sa tête pour voir la tête de son ami qui imitait un pitbull.

Son rire redoubla et tomba de sa chaise avec Sirius.

Le professeur et les élèves regardaient le plus muet des élèves à leur goût.

Quand on lui posait une question il y répondait vite fait.

Lui, il n'en posait jamais.

Quand un professeur venait à réprimander les deux garçons, c'étaient surtout parce qu'ils entendaient le jeune Black parlait et il se doutait qu'il ne parlait pas tout seul.

De plus, en impliquant le brun à lunette il pensaient peut être qu'il réagirait. Mais ça lui faisait toujours ni chaud ni froid. Un mois, qu'il ne parlait à personne sauf au jeune Black.

Et c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son rire.

Ça faisait tellement de bien de le voir comme ça, se dit-elle.

« Bon dépêchez-vous de vous relever, Mr Black… » Fit –elle en se disant de leur laisser une dernière chance.

« Mais Madame !!! Y a aussi un bigleux à côté de moi qui existe !!!!! »

« MR BLACK !!!!! »

« Vous voyez vous continuez encore !! Il faut dire Potter ! »

« VOUS AVEZ ABUSE DE MA PATIENCE !!!!! BLA…… ».

Elle vit son élève ouvrir la bouche.

Et encore plus fort.

« TOUS LES DEUX, DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR !!!! AVEC SIX HEURES DE COLLES !!!! DEPECHEZ -VOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Quand James se releva c'était tant bien que mal, il se tenait le ventre tellement il riait.

La table le tenait car il n'arrivait plus à bouger,

Ses épaules tremblaient,

Sirius rit avec lui.

« T'inquiète pas la binocle tu me le paieras. » fit-il avec un air menaçant.

Le garçon leva les bras en signe de défaite.

« MAIS DITES MOI, ICI, CE N EST PAS UNE PIECE DE THEATRE !!! »

James respira, prit son ami par le bras.

« Toi alors t'es pas possible. » fit-il en séchant les larmes qui perlaient sur son visage.

« Je sais tu m'adores déjà. » fit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Ils marchèrent.

« Mais tu vas où ? Le bureau du directeur c'est par là –bas ? » Questionna James.

« Quoi ?? Ben on passe par les cuisines d'abord ! » Fit Sirius sur un ton qui se voulait évident.

« Tu plaisantes ?? On y est allée à la pause à 10h et on va manger dans une heure !!! »

« Et alors ?? Il est ou le problème. »

James sourit. Et suivit ce garçon qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme un ami, qui avait déjà pris le chemin en direction des cuisines.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Une semaine plus tard._

« Mais enfin, je te dis que oui ! »

« Il faudrait qu'on aille le voir alors. »

« Dit toi qu'il va se sentir mal à l'aise, tu crois qu'on fait bien ? »

« James il est avec nous dans notre chambre et si c'est parti comme ça, on va vivre 7 ans avec lui, donc je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on soit clair avec lui. Non ? »

« Ouais t'as raison. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune.

Et s'avancèrent vers les fauteuils.

« Rémus ? » fit James.

Le concerné se retourna, apparemment très fatigué, mais on pouvait voir de la surprise au fait que c'était la première fois que James Potter lui parlait (enfin qu'il parlait à quelqu'un en dehors du jeune Black).

Sirius sourit.

Il voyait bien que James s'inquiétait à propos du jeune Lupin.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux sentis mal pour leur camarade de chambre.

« Est-ce que l'on peut te parler en privé ? »

« Heu… oui oui pas de soucis. »

Et c'est ainsi, qu'ils discutèrent pendant un moment de ce que les deux garçons avaient vu.

La seule chose qu'avait pu dire le lycanthrope ce fût : Merci.

Car le fait que James et Sirius viennent lui parler et lui assurer que sa « maladie » ne les affectait en rien, était en soi plus que ce qu'il attendait.

Mais en disant cela, il ne s'était pas attendu à accepter leur amitié.

Ce soir là, on les avait vu rire tous les trois à la table des gryffondors dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

On avait pu voir comme d'habitude un garçon aux mots, aux gestes comiques du nom de Black.

On avait pu voir un garçon, plus en forme et qui discutait joyeusement au nom de Lupin.

Et On avait pu voir, un garçon parlé avec ses amis du nom de Potter.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Au fur et à mesure des jours, des semaines, des années, une amitié s'était formée, soudant ces trois garçons qui étaient devenus bien évidemment inséparables._

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

2ième année

Il la regardait…

Formellement, il n'avait que 12 ans, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de la contempler à son âge.

Ses regards étaient discrets, mais il ne pouvait pas regarder quelques choses d'autres qu'elle pendant les cours.

Assurément, il était au fond avec ses amis donc c'est vrai que c'était un bon emplacement pour pouvoir mieux la voir.

Mais au fur et à mesure des jours… il pensait de plus en plus à elle…

Sa gentillesse… sa sincérité… son envie, sa soif d'apprendre… ses différences…faisait d'elle une personne à son goût originale.

Bien que le soir certains griffondors de chaque année se regroupait devant une des cheminées de leur salle commune.

Il ne lui avait jamais adressé encore la parole.

Sauf un soir, en cinquième année :

Quatre grands divans étaient regroupés devant la cheminée.

Sur l'un se trouvait un James endormit la tête posé sur l'épaule de Sirius, à côté du dit Sirius, reposait Remus.

Sur le divan en face de James, une jeune fille rousse nommé Lily.

A côté d'elle se trouvait ses amis, des garçons et des filles d'autres dortoirs.

Il fallait dire que ces réunions entre tous ses jeunes étaient toujours très conviviales, la bonne humeur régnait, des fous rires, des anecdotes, des discussions parfois sérieuses, tous présents réunis, n'arrivaient plus à se passer de ces petits moments si remplis d'intenses émotions.

Même s'il ne restait pas ensemble pratiquement toute la journée, ils s'appréciaient énormément et restaient soudé. Peut être étant de la même maison. Ils ne laisseraient jamais tombé quelqu'un. Que ce soit pour question de cours, de différence d'opinions, de mentalités… . Peut être que c'était pour ça que la Maison des rouges et ors était tant réputée.

-« James dort déjà ??? »Demanda Jayson.

-« Ah oui ? » fit Rémus en se relevant pour voir le concerné endormit sur l'épaule de Sirius.

-« Rem… ne l'embête pas… » Dit Sirius en souriant.

Remus : « Mais je n'ai encore rien fait ! » en faisant une tête d'ange.

Sirius : « Mais tu comptais faire … »

Remus : « Mais heu !! Patmol je t'en prie !!! C'est le capitaine de notre maison !! On ne peut pas passer une soirée sans lui !!! »

Sirius : « Raison de plus, c'est lui notre capitaine, donc il a travaillé beaucoup plus que nous ! »

Remus avec un sourire carnassier.

Remus : « Sirius…Dit toi que s'il dort maintenant, demain il va se réveiller plutôt et vouloir se venger de ce qu'on lui a fait ce matin ».

Tout d'un coup, Sirius se raidit !

Sirius : « Oups ! Finalement tu as raison Moony. Décidemment qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas sans toi. » Fit –il avec un grand sourire.

Marlon : « Oh ! Racontez nous !! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à James ce matin ?? »

Franck : « Oula !! Vous auriez du être là !!! »

Sirius : « Ben en fait, avant de partir à l'entraînement James est parti courir en revenant vu l'heure il a du se dépêcher et en fait….

Tracy : « Et ? »

Remus : « Et c'est parti en cacaouette ! »

Remus et Sirius sourirent à la matinée qu'ils avaient passée, aux fous rires qui les avaient pris, et au retard quand ils étaient arrivés sur le terrain.

Franck : « Sirius et Remus, ont pris James dans la salle de bain à leurs manières, car il voulait vite prendre une douche avant l'entraînement. Et là Sirius lui a lancé un sort pour que l'eau soit froide. Donc James est sorti en criant, avec une serviette autour de lui. Mais Remus l'attendait avec du savon et de la mousse à raser, une substance bizarre qu'utilise les moldus. Je ne vous raconte pas la bataille qu'il y a eu, c'était… . »

Lauryn : « C'était ??? » fit la jeune fille pressée autant que les autres pour savoir la suite.

Franck : « C'était tout simplement dégueulasse !!! » fit- il avec une moue de répulsion.

Et là, Sirius et Remus explosèrent de rire.

Franck : « Il y en avait de partout !!! Du dentifrice, du savon, sur les corps de ses trois zigotos. Des plumes accroché au plafond. Les draps, le sol, même les murs étaient dégueux. Car après, James a appelé un elfe de maison, qui lui a ramené de la soupe, des sauces, alors je ne vous raconte pas le carnage. »

Sirius : « Le plus à plaindre fut quand même mon Jamesie, n'est pas Moony ? »

Remus : « Tout a fait. Lui n'ayant pas de Tee-shirt sur lui, à tout reçu directement sur sa peau. Je ne vous raconte même pas toutes les insanités qu'il a pu déblatérer sous la douche à notre encontre. »

Lily : « C'est pour ça que vous êtes arrivés avec une heure de retard ce matin ? » fit-elle en rigolant.

« Voui !!!!!! » firent les deux garçons.

Sirius se retourna vers son meilleur ami celui-ci bougeait. James ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Alors réveillé ? » fit Sirius d'une voix calme.

« Hum…. Vous faites tellement de bruit… » Dit-il doucement, avec une voix encore endormie.

James une fois les yeux bien ouverts, vit en face de lui, la jeune rousse qui faisait battre son cœur.

E tomba dans un océan émeraude.

Sirius comprit mais ne dit et ne fit rien.

James tourna la tête, pour rompre le contact pour voir les personnes encore présentes. Mais rougit bien vite.

« Ils sont tous là » fit –il tout doucement.

Sirius le regarda et sourit : « Tu croyais qu'ils allait tous disparaître ? »

James ne dit rien mais repositionna sa tête sur Sirius et attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami pour se caller et resta coller contre lui.

James parla doucement, pour que seul Sirius entende : « J'ai mal dormi cette nuit… »

Sirius prit un air inquiet et sérieux et dit : « Je sais… je t'ai entendu bougé… et parlé cette nuit…des cauchemars, je suppose ? Tu veux en parler où tu préfères plus tard... ? »

« Pas maintenant si ça t'embête pas… » Mais le jeune garçon arborait un visage triste.

Le groupe les avait regardé.

Mais personne n'avait ou entendre leur conversation.

L'amitié qui liait les deux garçons dépassait tout ce que l'on avait pu voir.

Depuis la première année, du fait de ce que l'on avait entendu dans les couloirs, Sirius Black logeait chez James Potter.

D'un côté, James et Sirius étaient inséparables. De l'autre, seul Remus arrivait à se fondre sans problème dans ce duo. Remus aussi formait un pilier important dans ce trio. Chacun apportait se propre touche, sa personnalité. Ce lien qu'ils avaient à eux trois était impressionnant. Car sans comprendre pour les autres, James couvait énormément Remus. Alors que celui-ci était plus volage, individuel. Courrait filles et garçons à droite et à gauche. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, une aura, quelque chose qui les distinguait tous à la fois, mais lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ne formait plus qu'un.

Pour leurs amis, c'était dur à expliquer.

Remus : « Oh … Mon cornedrue est fatigué ? »

Le dit cornedrue lui tira la langue, toujours la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et le corps collé à son bras.

Remus : « Dis toi que tu as de la chance, moi j'ai personne à côté de moi … » dit-il en faisant une petite moue.

Marlon : « Mais à qui la faute ?? »

Scott : « Tu chauffes chaque personnes qui s'assoit à côté de toi !!!! ».

Tracy : « Mon pauvre petit Remus pas la peine de faire cette tête, tu nous as tour à tour chauffé ! »

Remus, avec un air outré : « J'ai osé faire ça ???? »

« Je n'ai jamais chauffé ni Sirius, ni James… »

Sirius : « HEUREUSEMENT !!!! C'est de l'inceste sinon !!! »

James : « Berk !!! Juste nous imaginer tous les trois ensembles. »

Remus : « Et après c'est moi le pervers ? Tu penses déjà à une relation à trois ? »

James : « Ben franchement quitte à être homo et avoir une relation purement sexuelle, je préfère monter le niveau haut ».

Tous les gens présents étaient choqués par l'annonce de James. Quant à ses deux amis ils étaient littéralement morts de rire.

Sirius : « De toute façon monsieur est hétéro, alors détendez vous les asticots ! »

Charley : « Ah oui ! Rem !! J'y réfléchissait tu n'as encore jamais chauffer notre Lily !!! »

Ce fut à ce moment que tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

Remus : « Oula… Lily c'est une autre histoire… » Fit-il songeur.

Lily : « On pourrait arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais un morceau de viandes » fit –elle d'un air boudeur.

Charley et Jason, se collèrent à elle et lui firent un gros câlin pour s'excuser.

Pour Lily, James était quelqu'un de fascinant.

Il était discret, timide, mais très entrepreneur. Son petit côté mystérieux était peut être ce qui l'attirait chez ce garçon. A la fois un peu rebelle et effacé.

Elle n'avait jamais essayé de lui parler.

Mais sans savoir pourquoi, à ce moment même, elle voulait lui parler, elle voulait l'entendre dire quelque chose qui lui était adressé.

Peut être voulait –elle simplement qu'il la remarque…

Lily : « Alice, tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances, alors dit moi ? »

Il était bien connu que la jeune Evans depuis ses 11ans passés toutes ses vacances chez son amie Alice. Mais cette année, la rousse avait préféré rester à l'école. Elle en avait parlé longuement à son amie, qui avait respecté son choix.

Alice : « Ben vu que tu es pas là… je sais pas …. Peut être aller voir le voisin Duncan, il arrête pas de me faire du rentre dedans depuis cet été et vu qu'il n'y a que lui… franchement j'en sais rien du tout… »

Franck : « Alors juste parce qu'un mec te fais du rentre dedans tu vas te mettre à lui ?? »

Alice le fusilla du regard : « D'un je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais sortir avec lui et de deux, en quoi ça te regarde Franck longdubat ? »

Franck : « Pff… ».

Les personnes autour voyaient bien que les choses allaient s'envenimer.

Et pour changer de conversation :

Jason : « Rem, tu nous as pas dit tout à l'heure pourquoi tu n'avais jamais essayé de chauffer Lily !! »

Lily : « Heu… vous voulez pas m'oublier… c'est pas que je suis très gênée tout d'un coup mais presque, donc bon! »

James sourit.

Charley : « Lily t'es pas rigolote ! Pour une fois, que quelqu'un ne s'intéresse pas à toi ! »

Lily : « comment ça pour une fois ? »

Alice : « Tsss, Lily tu attires chez beaucoup de garçons de la convoitise… ».

La jeune concernée leva les yeux en l'air.

Remus prit un air auquel la sentence allait être rude pour la jeune fille : « Lily tu es quelqu'un de comment dire... Tu ne m'es pas destiné ! »

Lily : « Argh… pas compris là … »

Remus : « Tu ne rentres pas tout simplement dans mes critères ».

Le garçon n'arrivait pas à détourner la conversation. Sirius voyait bien que son ami essayait de s'en sortir.

Sirius : « En fait, Lily tu n'es pas attirante ! »

Et un grand BOUM !

Un silence régnait !

Et là, James et Rémus explosèrent de rire.

Tous les trois se comprenaient.

Le rire de James attira tous les regards, Sirius parti dans un rire.

Mais James était écroulé, il voulut se lever pour partir sinon, il pensait qu'il allait mourir.

Mais au lieu de ça, il tomba par terre, ce qui fait doubler son rire.

James : « Alors là pour t'enfoncer Siri, on aura pas trouver mieux ».

Remus tapa dans la main de James.

Remus : « La palme d'or est décerné à Sirius Black !!! »

Et, ils repartirent tous les trois dans les fous rires.

James : « Dans le courage qu'il a pu mettre en œuvre pour détourner une conversation, et qui en a fait une catastrophe. » finit-il de dire en s'écroulant de rire.

Sirius était mort de rire, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, les joues rouges de rire autant.

James : « Tu aurais pu trouver mieux quand même pour détourner une conversation, « En fait, Lily tu n'es pas attirante ! », »

Sirius : « J'aurais voulu t'y voir toi !!!! »

Remus : « Quel tact Sirius… tu m'étonneras toujours autant… »

James : « Et tu me feras toujours rire autant »

Sirius : « Pff… ». Le brun prit un air boudeur, puis dit : « Excuse moi Lily mais ces deux dégénéré ne sont pas d'une grande aide, si je t'ai offensé je suis désolée… »

Lily : « T'inquiète Sirius y a pas de mal » dit-elle en riant. « Mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas très doué question détournement de conversation. »Finit-elle en explosant de rire.

Sirius : « En plus j'ai fait ça pour toi Moony !!! »

James : « Allez Siri, dit le à Lily parce qu'au fond je suis sur que sur le coup, elle a du être vexé. » Fit le brun à lunette en mettant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

Sirius eu une lueur dans ses yeux en regardant James. Que le brun ne comprit pas.

_« S'il veut jouer à ça » pensa t-il._

Sirius : « Oh !!! Et que dois-je dire mon cher James ? » Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

« L'enfoiré » !! » Pensa James.

James : « Sirius quel manque de politesse » fit –il tout bas mais assez fort pour que l'on puisse quand même comprendre ce qu'il disait. Comme une leçon de moral à un petit garçon, James continua : « A cet âge, les filles se posent beaucoup de questions. Et toi tu viens de remettre en doute une jeune fille de notre maison, concernant son attraction envers les garçons. »

Sirius : « Oh…c'est vrai ? » fit-il avec un air de petit garçon comme s'il était pris en faute.

James hésitait à dire ce à quoi il pensait, mais bon se dit-il, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu.

Du courage, se dit-il, allez du courage il me faut…

Mais faire une déclaration indirectement pour lui relevait de l'exploit…

James : « Maintenant, il faut que tu dises à la jeune fille en face de nous, que c'est une demoiselle très jolie qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire, et qu'elle reste très attirante pour toi. »

Sirius et Remus sourirent, pour eux leur ami venait de faire un pas.

Lily quant à elle rougit plus que de raison.

Sirius : « Donc Lily si tu n'as pas comprit, Je te trouves très.. »

Lily : « Sirius tais-toi !!! »

Tout le monde rigolait face à l'attitude du maraudeur.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Fin du flash back**_

Depuis, Lily plantait souvent son regard dans celui du brun à lunette.

Et celui-ci ne décrochait jamais son regard.

Comme si quelque chose d'intense passait entre eux deux.

Mais c'était tout.

A l'heure actuelle, la jeune fille était en 7e année… sa dernière année à Poudlard… Et James l'intriguait toujours autant… .

Rien ne s'était passé entre eux deux.

Au début, elle avait cru que peut être quelque chose dans la façon dont il la regardait, mais après elle s'était dit qu'elle devait sûrement arrêter de boire, car James ne s'intéressait à rien en dehors du Quidditch et de ses deux amis.

Elle était sortie et avait eu quelques relations avec des garçons… mais quelque chose en _ce_ garçon la fascinait.

Mais, à ce moment même elle se refusa d'y penser encore une fois en cette nouvelle journée qui allait commencer et se re-concentra sur son petit déjeuner.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une fente lumineuse apparût au milieu de la grande salle. Et qu'elle vit sortir de là, un James Potter adulte et paniqué.

Elle vit comme tous les autres le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle.

Elle était sidérée.

Et lorsque Dumbledore lâcha les trois mots, elle se retourna vers le jeune James.

Il allait avoir un fils… Harry…. .

Et sans savoir pourquoi cette annonce, sonna quelque chose en elle, qu'elle ne saurait décrire… .

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Alors ??? Ça vous a plus ???_

_Rien n'est encore bien dévoilé… hum…. Sinon il n'y aurait plus de suspense… voyons !_

_Le 2__e__ chapitre est en cours d'écriture !_

_Bisous !!!_

_Maiionette ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** L'amour d'un père à son fils.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling, rien ne m'appartient !(Sauf, bien sur, l'histoire provenant de mon cerveau défectueux en ce moment… ouille !! la reprise des cours c'est dur !!)

**Rating : **? hum…. Je ne sais pas encore…. Je me tâte…. . De toute façon, si je peux caser un truc entre deux personnes, je ne me gênerais pas !! Autant le dire !

**Résumé :** Dans le futur, Voldemort décide de mettre fin à ce qui le répugne plus que tout. Il décide de tuer, tous les enfants, moldus, amoureux des moldus mais et surtout ses ennemis. James ainsi que d'autres sorciers de sangs purs, sont en premier sur la liste. Petit problème, depuis quelques temps, Harry est la seule chose qui peut la lui rappeler. Et pour rien au monde, il ne l'abandonnerait, il est tout ce qui lui reste. Il fera tout. Même quitte à retourner dans le passé. Là –bas, beaucoup d'aventure l'attende et deux objectifs s'est –il donné :

-Protéger Harry

-Et, la sauver.

**Remerciements:**

- A ma **dem**! (l)Pour le temps qu'elle y a passé, pour avoir corrigé la moitié de ce chapitre ( plus de 20 pages) !! Pour ces quelques petits conseils. Et enfin, pour la personne qu'elle est tout simplement!!

- **Acetone, Aidoneus, Selann Yui, Maelys Halliwell Black, Angel Lily, Manew, Cornett, Sandalian, Camille, Vava37, Didine 34790.**

Vos reviews m'ont énormément fais plaisir! Vos commentaires, vos encouragements, votre envie de lire la suite!

**Annonce: **

Je cherche une deuxième BETA!

JE voulais aussi m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai mis pour poster…. Je ne vous direz bien évidemment pas que ce chapitre est prêt depuis **Mai! **Non je le nie tout catégoriquement.lol

Et aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes! Mais j'avoue relire constamment 40 pages ça gave au bout d'un moment!

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce deuxième chapitre!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez,

GROSBISOUS!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

« Vite Pompom ! Dépêchons – nous, de soigner nos nouveaux hôtes »

« Hagrid ! Aidez – nous mon ami ! »

Hagrid prit le corps de l'adulte pendant que Minerva, peut être par instinct maternel prit le bébé.

Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie.

De l'autre, beaucoup regardait le James à la table des lions qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

« En tout cas, ça fout vraiment les jetons de voir ça ! » déclara Sirius, encore pas remis de les voir dans cette scène.

« Tu l'as dit !! Vous aviez l'air tous les trois paniqués », fit Franck. Les autres hochèrent aussi leurs têtes pour approuver.

Remus, n'écoutait personne et observait James la tête baissée.

Ce qui venait de se passer un peu plus tôt venait certes de les mettre mal à l'aise, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de James n'était pas normale.

James quant à lui, des images, des souvenirs, des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête…

Le garçon totalement dans son monde, n'avait pas remarqué que Remus se fût levé, avait fait le tour de la table, et s'était positionné à côté de lui et l'appelé.

« H é, ho !! James !! »

« Heu… oui ? » Le brun la tête baissé, la releva.

Remus, vit distinctement le tourment de son ami à travers ses yeux.

« Tu veux aller faire un tour ? »

« Heu…oui pourquoi pas…. »

James se leva.

Mais avant de partir faire quoique se soit, il se baissa pour parler à voix basse à Sirius.

« Ça t'embête de venir ou pas ? »

Sirius rétorqua d'un signe de tête non et se leva à son tour.

On voyait de temps en temps James avec Remus,

On voyait par moment Sirius avec Remus au détour d'un couloir entrain de parler,

La plupart du temps, on les voyait ensemble tous les trois,

Mais on arrivait jamais à voir, James sans Sirius.

Et, Sirius sans James n'était pas concevable.

Sirius et Remus étant le plus souvent, même à longueur de temps avec James, avaient souvent remarqué ces moment évasifs où le garçon était perdu dans ses pensées.

Par moment on voyait qu'il était troublé par quelque chose, parfois son trouble se transformait en tristesse.

Au début, ils s'étaient inquiété et lui demandaient si ça allait, mais le garçon se reprenait toujours à ses remarques et leur affirmait que tout allait bien.

Bien sur à proprement dit, ils n'allaient pas faire un tour. C'était juste une phrase pour que nos amis puissent s'éclipser.

Pourtant par moment le brun a lunette avaient des réactions que les deux autres n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre alors qu'ils étaient arrivés en 7e année.

Comme quelques remarques faites par James que ses deux amis trouvaient toujours étrange :

« Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps »

« Vaut mieux profiter du présent, car dans la majeur partie du temps le futur est pire que ce que l'on peut penser »

Comme on dit « Regarder l'horizon, c'est regarder loin, mais c'est regarder quelque chose de faux » (2).

« L'amitié peut –elle tout dépasser ? »

« Qu'est ce que je ferai sans vous… ? »

Ces quelques et autres phrases dans le même genre, par moments faisaient tilter les deux garçons.

Qu'essayait de dire James ? Un message, un signe ?

Plusieurs fois, Sirius avait essayé de tâter le terrain, mais rien, James s'enfermait dans sa bulle. Et au lieu de ça, il lui souriait, lui parlait comme avec aucune personne il ne parlait.

Ils parlaient quelques fois de tout et de rien. Mais la majeur partie du temps, ils partaient dans un délire, à n'en plus pouvoir respirer tellement ils riaient.

Et quand Remus, en faisait partie, ils partaient la majeur partie dans des fous rires incontrôlables que même les professeurs n'arrivaient pas à stopper. Par la suite, le rire était contagieux à une bonne partie des élèves.

Car ensemble à eux trois, ce bonheur leur suffisait,

Sirius et Remus comblaient la tristesse, la peur cachée… .

D'un secret que James n'était pas prêt à révéler…

A présent, il marchait dans les couloirs.

« Merci en tout cas, mus … » Souffla, soulagé James.

« De rien, je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas du te sentir à l'aise en voyant ce qui s'est passé avec ton toi futur et les regards que les autres te posaient, c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait sortir. »

James était vraiment touché par cette attention et lui sourit.

Étant timide, ce côté protecteur que lui rendait Remus, il l'appréciait.

Et ceci, tout le temps, lorsque quelques serpentards leurs cherchaient des conflits, ils ne disaient rien, ne prenant pas parti. Mais si par malheur quelqu'un avait ne serait-ce que l'idée de l'attaquer verbalement, Sirius et Remus le foudroyaient. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi. Il faisait pourtant la même taille que ses deux amis. Il n'était pas maigre, ni gros juste… normal,

Normal… _juste pour les apparences…._ .

Quand son ami un peu plutôt avait fait référence à son lui futur, son regard s'était perdu.

Du côté de Sirius, celui-ci savait que Remus n'avait pas tout dit.

Il voyait autant que lui, que James était dans sa bulle et que plus rien n'existait autour de lui.

Et tous les deux savaient que James ne dirait rien.

« En tout cas, je sens qu'à Poudlard ça ne va pas être de tout repos, avec ton toi futur, ça va ramener le ministère » fit Sirius en s'adressant à son meilleur ami.

« Tiens le ministère je n'y avait pas pensé ! » rétorqua James de nouveau sur terre.

« Vous pensez que d'autres vont arriver ? » fit Remus.

« Je sais pas du tout. Une chose est sure, j'espère vivement que nos nous futurs vont venir, car j'ai pas eu l'intime conviction que nous nous portions bien… » Lança Sirius.

« Vous croyez que je… enfin mon moi futuriste vais bien ? » demanda James, mais dont la voix trahissait ses pensées.

« Tu voudras qu'on fasse un tour à l'infirmerie ? » proposa Sirius.

« Non ! »

Remus et Sirius regardait étrangement James. On pouvait apercevoir dans son regard une multitude de sentiments, comme s'il était apeuré, désemparé, désorienté.

« Enfin… je veux dire… pas tout de suite…désolé… » Fit d'une petite voix le brun, tout en se frottant la tête mal à l'aise.

La clocha sonna.

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent à leurs cours de magie.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Le professeur de métamorphoses et de créatures étranges avaient du quitter les lieux, pour aller à leurs cours qui allaient commencer dans peu de temps.

« Votre diagnostic pompom ? »

« L'homme…enfin James Potter….souffre de malnutrition. Quant à ses autres fonctions son état reste incertain pour l'instant…. »

« Que voulez- vous dire ? » s'inquiéta le directeur.

« Je pense que lorsqu'on l'a vu tombé tout à l'heure dans la salle, c'est du à toutes cette forces magiques. Aucun sorcier ne peut résister à un tel afflux. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait

, mais il a sauvé son fils. Je pense et je en sais pas, par quels sorts, mais qu'il a aspiré la magie qui pouvait rentrer en contact avec le bébé. De plus, il faut prendre en compte ce voyage dans le temps et savoir s'il a des répercussions sur le corps humain. Pour l'instant, il est dans un … »

«Coma ? »

«Oui... »

« De plus, j'ai pu constater de nombreuses cicatrices. Pas des petites Albus, je peux vous l'assurer… Et apparemment ce James Potter a subit une grosse opération. »

« De quel genre ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai juste pu apercevoir, la trace magique d'une opération flotter quand j'ai voulu le diagnostiquer. »

« Quant à l'enfant son état est comment ? »

« Étrangement l'enfant ne subit aucune malnutrition. Il se porte comme un enfant devrait se porter. J'ai vérifié le rhésus sanguin de nos deux invités et je peux vous affirmer que James Potter est bien le père de ce nourrisson. »

« L'enfant dort je présume ? »

« Dans le lit que j'ai adapté à côté de son père. Qu'allons –nous faire Albus ? »

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire Pompom, c'est que s'ils ont trouvé refuge dans le passé et à Poudlard, c'est pour moi, une raison bien précise. Pour l'instant, nous les garderons avec nous, au sein de cette école et nous les protègeront. En tout cas, merci pour toutes ces informations Popy ! Mais j'ai bien peur que le ministère va être mis au courant d'ici peu… . Des élèves ont du envoyé des lettres. Et je pense qu'il va être très dur de les convaincre… Il faut que je file, m'occuper de tout ça. A plus tard Popy ! »

« A plus tard, Albus... »

L'infirmière retourna vers ses hôtes en se demandant dans quelle histoire était elle tombée.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Le mois de Mars allait bientôt laisser place à Avril. Mois, qui signifiait pour l'école de Poudlard, La demie final entre les écoles.

Pour la première fois, depuis des années, la demie final du tournoi entre écoles allait commencer et se déroulerait à Poudlard.

Avec Grindelwald il y a de ça quelques années, les autorités sportives avaient refusées délibérément d'organiser les championnats inter –école en Grande-Bretagne.

Aujourd'hui un autre mage noir essayait de gagner en effectif et essayait de faire adopter ses idées son nom était : Voldemort.

Son nom fleurissait à travers le pays et de plus en plus.

Mais qu'importe, les présidents et présidentes de chaque fédération en avaient parlementé.

Et l'argument indéniable qui revenait incessamment était la protection optimale que possédait l'école de magie de poudlard.

Bien sur, toutes les écoles de sorcelleries ne pouvaient pas se déplacer dans une même et seule école, seuls les équipes représentant leur établissement le faisait. Par la suite leurs matchs étaient retransmis par hologramme sur le terrain de quidditch. Et les maisons soutenaient comme elles pouvaient leur équipe…. un seul inconvénient subsidiait…. Ce qui différenciait Poudlard par rapport aux autres écoles.

Au grand damne, de certains professeurs le début de saison avait débuté par un ordre formel du directeur.

Albus Dumbledore avait décrété de constituer une équipe de quidditch avec les quatre maisons. Et pas la meilleure des quatre comme était de coutume.

Prendre les meilleurs à chaque poste, tout en prenant en compte, qu'il devait y avoir autant de joueurs de chaque maison.

Ça c'était vu quasi-impossible.

Après maints conflits entre professeurs. L'équipe s'était vue constituée.

Les premiers matchs pour certains étaient les plus drôles de toutes leurs existences, pour d'autres ils vivaient un cauchemar en direct.

Encouragés une équipe est un fait.

Mais les supporteurs avait eu du mal à accepter l'idée d'acclamer des gens qu'ils haïssaient.

Pourtant Dumbledore n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et avait fait les choses bien.

Une couleur représentatif : Blanc avec les coutures violets.

Un blason où les quatre emblèmes de chaque maison avaient été remodelés pour ne former plus qu'un.

Supprimer les frontières, créer de nouveaux liens tel était le but du vieux fou.

Et surtout ne former plus qu'un. Car là était toute la force de ses élèves. Car si on prenait les qualités bien spécifiques de chaque maison, unis rien ne serait impossible.

Tel était le pouvoir qui résidait en Poudlard.

Mais au grand désespoir du Directeur les premiers Matchs furent catastrophiques. Mais le vieux fou ne dérogeait pas, il savait qu'il y avait matière à travailler et qu'il aurait un jour le fruit du résultat. Mais avant tout, il devait faire en sorte de faire gagner son école.

Avec comme joueurs :

Charley Stenford ( poustouffle)

Anderson Shey ( Poustoufle)

David Clans (poustouffle) remplaçant

James Potter (gryffondor)

Sirius Black (gryfondor) remplaçant

Walter Mennor (gryffondor)remplaçant

Amadeus lorens ( serdaigle)

Benny Harft (serdaigle)remplaçant

Gustave Lates (serdaigle)

Lucius Malefoy (serpentard)

- Theophile Nott (serpentard)

Et enfin, Severus snape.( serpentard) remplaçant.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Les cours se faisaient longs pour la majorité des élèves.

Lorsque la cloche sonna ce fût une délivrance.

Tous les élèves se précipitaient pour sortir au plus vite du cours pour se dépêcher d'aller à un autre.

Les couloirs étaient bondés d'élèves s'agitant dans tout les sens.

Deux élèves se cognèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Alors que James prenait la route, il s'embroncha les pieds et tomba à la renverse emportant une personne avec lui.

« Aïe….. !! » Gémit une voix.

« Désolée !! »S'affola l'autre.

James avait toutes les peines du monde pour retrouver ses lunettes pour aider la personne en face de lui.

Après avoir tâté le sol, une main inconnue les lui donna.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… c'est ma faute aussi…. Je n'aurais pas du me précipiter… comme ça … »

« Vous allez bien tout les deux? »

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Il reconnu instantanément cette voix.

Il se retourna vers elle et la vit là, tout comme lui à même le sol, vérifiant si tout allait bien pour lui. Sa jupe était légèrement relevé, des affaires étaient éparpillés tout autour d'eux.

Lily se retourna vers une la fille qui avait percuté James, l'aidant à se relever.

« Merci Lily, c'est rien, juste de peur que de mal »

« Ouille ! »

« Attend, laisse moi voir » fit James d'un ton doux qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune fille.

« Mais qu'est ce que avez à vos mains ? »demanda James sur un ton inquiétant.

« T'inquiète » lui rassura Olly.

C'est alors que James remarqua un petit groupe d'élève qui les regardaient inquiet.

«On a juste rencontré un problème en botanique, les pénitricules de Mme Chourave n'ont apparemment pas apprécié l'engrais que nous avions composé pour elle et nous ont attaqué, on était entrain de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie que nous t'avons percuté. »

« Je suis désolé » avoua confus le jeune homme.

James vit que beaucoup avaient les mains, les bras, griffés plus ou moins entaillés.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air en bonne état.

« Je vous accompagne. » décida t'il.

Le groupe reprit alors allure, se dépêchant d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Car si quelques uns n'avaient que des petites blessures d'autres allaient avoir des points de sutures et le sang commençait à n'être plus retenu par les quelques mouchoirs possédaient par quelques élèves.

C'est lorsqu'il vit, Lily devant elle, essayant de tenir ses cours et le mouchoir qu'elle tenait contre son front.

Il se dirigea vers elle, puis pris ses affaires lui disant de ne pas s'en occuper.

Soudain, James vit un filet sang s'échappait de Lily.

« ça coule! Attends, bouges pas, j'ai un mouchoir. Au moins ça évitera de tâcher tes vêtements d'ici là jusqu'à l'infirmerie. ».

Mais cette question resta en suspend, en voulant demander quelque chose, Lily avait soulevé sa tête, ce qui faisait exactement que le visage d'elle et James n'était pas plus de cinq centimètre l'un de l'autre.

La bouche semi ouverte James ne prononça pas un mot. Il avait devant lui, une des plus belles choses qu'on lui avait permis de voir dans toute sa vie, si on pouvait classifier cela sur une échelle.

Ses yeux si verts, si brillants, entourés par un léger trait noir qui les faisait ressortir encore plus, parsemés tout autour de tâches de rousseurs. Alimentés par des mèches rousses qui retombées.

Et tout comme lui, la jeune fille la bouche entre ouverte ne savait plus quoi dire.

De son côté, Lily avait devant elle, le garçon qui l'intriguait dans l'école. Petite, en première année, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Amour de petite fille, c'était –elle dit, mais avec le temps, ils ne s'étaient jamais trop parlé. Elle avait tantôt essayé, mais bon elle était plutard, elle était sortie avec d'autres garçons.

A présent, elle le trouvait toujours aussi craquant. En cours indéniablement lorsque Remus et Sirius se faisaient remarqué, comme touts les autres élèves, elle entendait ce rire cristallin.

Ce sourire qui la faisait fondre. Mais bon, pour elle, il ne resterait que des élèves qui étaient dans la même maison. De simple collègue…. .

Pourtant, il était là, devant elle, ne bougeant lui, et leurs lèvres…si proches…. .

C'est qu'il devait aussi en avoir envie non ?

Elle entendait son cœur qui faisait du bruit.

Elle avait envie. Oui de pouvoir toucher ce visage si fin et si beau depuis longtemps, pourtant elle était sur d'avoir mis tout ça dans un coin de sa tête.

De pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres… .

James vit que le regard de la jeune fille avait dévié sur ses lèvres …. .

Tout s'était arrêté pour eux. Il y aurait pu avoir une explosion que rien n'aurait pu les arrêter dans ce moment

Aucun des deux ne voulait arrêter ce qui allait se produire…

Ils regardaient mutuellement les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre, celles qui allaient arriver à destination.

Enfin, elles se touchèrent, des émotions surgissent, se bousculent, plus intense les unes que les autres.

James pouvait enfin sentir les lèvres de la jeune fille posée sur les siennes.

Ce contact, ce toucher était invraisemblable.

Lily n'en revenait pas, ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser.

Un des deux commença à bouger ses lèvres, le baiser commençait à s'intensifier.

Comme un geste naturel, James mis sa main sur la nuque de Lily, tandis qu'elle, mit ses deux mains sur le visage de James.

Les deux élèves s'étaient cruellement rapprochées. Le corps de Lily était collée tout entier au corps de James.

Puis, le baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus, une langue taquine vint à la rencontre de l'autre.

Le baiser était chaud… mouillé…intense… excitant… autant l'un que pour l'autre.

Ils venaient de comprendre, que ce désir, ces attentes n'étaient pas veines et que finalement malgré les années cette attirance n'avait pas été suggéré, inventé ou même passagère.

Ils s'entrelaçaient, se serraient, comme un besoin vital de sentir l'autre.

Lily perdait tous ses sens, pour elle la magie, désormais n'était pas ce qu'elle apprenait depuis l'âge de 11 ans, non, c'était ce qui se passait maintenant.

Nos deux personnes, étaient essoufflées, mais en demandait toujours plus. Tous sensations, notions cohérences les dépasser. Eux qui avaient cru vivre dans deux mondes différents, partageaient un moment si intimes, qui les déboussolaient complètement.

Un ancien béguin conclue, donne t-il toujours se résultat ?

Lily avait à présent ses bras autour du coup de James, sa poitrine collée à son torse, ne le quittant pas. Quant à James ses main sur le buste de la jolie rousse, ne la lâchant pas.

Leurs baisers prenaient le rythme d'une conversation… tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se dire toutes ces années… s'avouer… cette attirance…ce n'était pas répétitif, non juste idyllique…

Qui peut dire qu'après avoir embrasser une personne, on pouvait ressentir, ces quelques émotions ? Pourtant si on cherchait bien, ce ne sont juste que deux morceaux de peaux en contacts ?

Autant l'un que pour l'autre, ils venaient de s'avouer que ce baiser était attendu, consentant et désiré.

A présent, le baiser avait repris un rythme régulier, après avoir prouvé la passion, on désirait exprimer d'autres mots. Une langue, un mordillement de la lèvre inférieur, des baisers autour, au dessus des lèvres pour reprendre un peu plus sauvagement cette bouche quémandante.

Et là, Lily Gémît de bonheur, d'extase, elle en pouvait plus, elle perdait tous ses sens.

James senti le murmure passé à travers leurs lèvres.

Et, ils étaient là tous les deux ne se lâchant plus, ne désirant que de continuer.

Pourtant, des bruits de pas se firent entendre,

Mais aucun des deux ne s'arrêtaient,

Comme si après tout reprendrait son rythme, comme si par doute pour ce qui allait se passer ensuite, ils continuèrent une dernière fois, cette découverte.

Quand, cette fois-ci ils entendirent tous les deux une personne soufflé, résigné par quelque chose.

Ils la reconnurent, « Sirius ».

Ils se détachèrent doucement, front contre front, James repose tout de même ses lèvres contre la jeune fille, puis recula pour ne plus être en contacte.

« James !! Tu es là !! Je te cherchais de partout ! Lily ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Heu… oui oui ne t'inquiète pas… » Répondit-elle rougissante.

Ses pensées, ses sentiments, tous ce qui étaient en elle, étaient chamboulés, renversées.

Elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer un peu plutôt, son cœur s'accéléra, pour adopter un rythme soutenue.

Sirius ne comprenait pas. James avait tourné la tête fuyant son regard.

«On allais justement à l'infirmerie, on a rencontré des problèmes en Bota. Et j'ai croisé James qui s'est proposé de m'accompagner »

«Mais Lily tu saignes ! »

La jeune fille sourit au nouvel arrivant voulant le rassurer, mais rien n'y fait.

« Allez Go ! Je vous accompagne tous les deux ! Par contre pas de mouchoirs… donc faut spider ma belle »

James et Lily ne savaient pas qu'elle attitude adopter l'un vis à de l'autre désormais.

La présence de Sirius les rendait mal à l'aise.

Une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie, Pompresh les accueillit.

Emmena, Lily sur une chaise et lui dit de patienter quelques instants.

Deux minutes avant, elle remercia les garçons et lorsque s'on regard croisa celui du brun, elle senti quelque chose en elle battre deux fois plus fort.

« Les garçons, Emilia Welcks est bien dans votre maison ? »

« Oui madame, en quatrième année je crois » répondit, Sirius.

« Savez-vous si elle a mangé ce matin?

« Il me semble l'avoir vu, mais après savoir si elle a mangé ou pas, je ne saurais vous dire … » répondit Sirius.

« Et hier soir ? »

« Heu … je ne sais pas du tout… mais c'est vrai que je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir parlé…. Je ne pourrais pas vous le certifier. »

Comme une habitude, c'était Sirius qui parlait.

Pompresh, depuis des années qu'elle connaissait ces garçons, avaient compris comme réagissait le brun à lunette, mais ce qu'elle savait d'autant plus, c'était ce que faisait Sirius Black.

Comme une habitude, c'était Sirius qui parlait.

Pomfresh, depuis des années qu'elle connaissait ces garçons, avaient compris comme réagissait le brun à lunette, mais ce qu'elle savait d'autant plus, c'était ce que faisait Sirius Black.

Sirius Black ne parlait jamais pour lui et James, quand ils devaient répondre à un professeur, ou à leurs camarade. Il faisait toujours parler James indirectement.

Comme à ce moment, là :

« Et, toi James ?

« Non, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu, hier soir. » Fit le brun en regardant son ami.

« Vous désirez de l'aide madame ? » questionna Sirius.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. M. Black étant le plus proche allez, me chercher une serviette et des compresses s'il vous plaît. M. Potter pouvez –vous asseoir votre amie et me la tenir s'il vous plaît ».

« Bien sur madame. »

James souleva la jeune fille qui appartenait à sa maison.

Son visage était blanc.

L'infirmière en avait profité pour soulever l'avant du lit. Demanda que l'on dépose la jeune fille. Sirius amena les serviettes et les compresses.

James : « Qu'est ce qu'elle a selon toi ? » en demande à son ami.

Sirius : « Je ne sais pas du tout… »

L'infirmière : « Et si vous me demandiez naturellement ce qu'à votre camarade, je vous répondrais qu'elle a eu un malaise. Manquer des repas, alors que vous êtes en période de révisions et stressée, n'est pas bon pour votre corps. »

Intrigués les deux garçons virent la bonne femme lancer une formule magique et faire boire une potion.

Devant leurs airs intrigués, elle leur dit :

« Si nous l'avions laissé allongée à plat mes garçons, votre amie aurait pu s'avaler la langue. Elle aurait pu s'étouffer si elle avait vomis, voilà pourquoi, je dis toujours qu'il faudrait mettre en place, un moment, même une journée, pour instruire les gestes de premiers secours , mais le ministère n'en a que faire…. Comme d'habitude. »

Pendant qu'elle pestait contre le ministère, elle s'accapara à sa tâche soigneusement et habilement.

« M. Black allez dire à votre professeur ce qui vient de se passer et que je viendrais le voir pour confirmer mes dires ce midi, M. Potter vous irez rejoindre votre amie bientôt, je vais vous demander une dernière petite chose pouvez vous allez me chercher une feuille et un stylos, s'il vous plaît. »

Sirius partit sous les ordres de l'infirmière.

Quant à James, il nota avec attention quelques noms de potions, et de sortilèges que Pompresh lui dictait.

Elle devait faire attention à tout ce qu'elle donnait à ses enfants.

Car il suffisait d'une seule potion, n'étant pas en adéquation avec une autre pour que l'état du patient s'aggrave terriblement.

Mais pendant, qu'elle s'occupait de la rousse. On entendit quelques choses, comme une babillement.

« Ah ! Y en a un qui est réveillé » Fit l'infirmière toujours occupée à sa tâche.

La femme hésita à demander à son élève vu, que comme par hasard il était entre guillemet concerné si on pouvait vraiment dire ça. Mais bon, … ; à ce moment même, elle était incapable de pouvoir s'en occuper.

« M. Potter, désolée de vous demander encore une chose et surtout dans ces circonstances à vous… »

Notre brun ne comprenait pas ce qu'essayait de dire la bonne femme en face de lui et pourquoi était –elle autant gênée.

« Mais pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît voir l'enfant pour voir si tout va bien. »

A présent, il venait de comprendre.

Avec hésitation, il dit :

« Bien sur Madame… ».

Il allait rencontrer l'enfant qu'il avait pu apercevoir quelques heures auparavant…

Son enfant à lui… sa chaire, son sang…

« Ils se trouvent dans la pièce sur votre droite… »

« Bien madame. »

James lança un dernier regard à l'élève allongé dans le lit. Puis, partit dans la pièce indiquée.

Ouvrit la porte et comme ce matin ce qu'il aperçu l'impressionna toujours autant.

Lui allongé plus vieux, dans un lit, dormant paisiblement. A côté un lit avec des barreaux où babillait un bébé.

James observa quelques instants son homologue futuriste.

Il semblait à la fois si fort et si faible.

Son corps, ressemblait plus à un adulte qu'à un élève de 18 ans. Ça il en était certain.

Par contre son visage trahissait ce développement. Il était pâle, recouverts de bleus et de blessures. Il était un peu déstabilisé par ce moment. C'était _lui_…

Cet homme dans ce lit, c'était lui, James Potter. Il ne savait pas exactement s'il devait en être content ou pas….

Mais il ressentait cette sensation étrange au fond de lui qui venait de s'éveiller.

Il resta bloqué.

Si quelqu'un, un jour lui avait raconté ce qu'il était entrain de vivre, il n'y aurait bien évidemment jamais cru. James savait comme tout sorcier, que la magie n'est pas un phénomène paranormal sans explication. Tout au contraire, la magie est un processus, un système d'équivalence, que c'est une énergie vitale pour leur propre monde. Comparé au moldu qui la considère comme étant inconnue, comme une chose impropre, pas d'identité propre, donc pas reconnue car elle ne peut être prouvée dans leur monde.

Et pourtant il se voyait là. Il ne pouvait pas hésiter une seconde de plus, c'était vraiment, incontestablement lui dans ce lit. Les yeux fermés, les bras de chaque côté du corps de l'adulte bandés. Ses cheveux mis longs, ses traits de visages tout conformait identiquement.

L'élève ressassait sans cesse les traits du visage de l'homme endormi….

Pour l'instant, avant de s'aventurer dans des pensées aussi compliquées soient –elles concernant son lui entrain de dormir, James du se reporter à sa première tâche car il fût coupé par des gazouillements.

Pourtant pour lui, bien d'autres questions trottaient dans sa tête.

L'élève s'approcha du lit à barreaux où il entendit un enfant babillé. Quelques secondes plus tard il se trouva face à l'enfant.

Il se pencha au dessus du lit pour regarder l'enfant et lorsque celui-ci le vit, un grand sourire orna son visage si pur.

James sentit son cœur se réchauffer et rougit d'embarra. Ce petit bout de chou allongé sur le dos, le regardait comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde. Ses toutes petites jambes étaient relevées ainsi que les bras et le faisaient bouger. Sa petite bouche grande ouverte lançait des sons aigus. Et ses yeux si brillant ne le quittaient pas.

Quel comportement devait –il adopter ?

Le problème étant qu'il ne savait pas où se situer dans cette histoire.

Il le savait que ce n'était pas son bébé, son enfant à proprement dit. Le fait que l'enfant souriait toujours et le regardait avec des grands yeux réveilla quelque chose en lui.

Qu'il ait un enfant dans le futur était plus que réjouissant pour lui ; Cela prouvait que malgré ce qui allait lui arriver… il pourrait forger une famille… que finalement le destin lui donnait une seconde de chance… .

Lorsqu'une voix au loin le ramena à la réalité.

« Vous vous en sortez Monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui, oui j'arrive Madame »

James ne savait pas vraiment s'il allait faire les bons gestes. Il avait peur de sans le vouloir faire mal à l'enfant.

Il se baissa, pour prendre l'enfant, le souleva et le ramena vers lui.

L'enfant lui semblait heureux à l'idée que son « Papa » le prenne dans ses bras.

James lui mémorisa ce moment,

Ce petit corps collé contre lui, si fragile, si léger, si innocent...

Ces petits bras et petites cuisses potelés pendant dans le vide,

Cette bouille avec de bonnes joues,

Ces yeux grands ouverts qui regardent tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui,

Mais surtout ce sourire, que l'enfant portait sur le visage, quand il voyait James.

James sourit niaisement.

Il avait envie de rire, de crier, de pouvoir faire éclater quelque chose qui voulait sortir de son cœur.

Un sentiment euphorique mais aussi de tendresse venait de s'emparer du corps du fameux élève James Potter.

James était heureux… Il aurait pu se traiter de tous les noms, s'il ne s'était pas fait submerger par ses émotions. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, que l'idée d'avoir un enfant dans le futur le bouleverserait en quelques secondes.

Il sortit de la pièce en faisant bien attention de fermer la porte.

L'élève remarqua que Pomfresph avait tiré les rideaux autour de sa camarade. De ce fait, il ne pu la voir.

Attendant que l'infirmière finisse, de ranger les ustensiles qu'elle venait d'utiliser et de prendre les nécessaires pour l'enfant. James observa celui-ci qui était dans ses bras.

L'enfant, avait quelques cheveux par ci par là de couleur foncés qui recouvrait sa tête. Il regardait de ses grands yeux verts avec intérêt tout ce qui trouvait dans cette pièce. Il ne portait qu'un simple body, d'où l'on pouvait admirer ses petites cuisses potelées. James sourit face aux minuscules petits pieds et petites mains que possédaient l'enfant.

L'infirmière le sortit de sa contemplation. Et lui tendit un biberon.

Il aurait pu jurer voir la femme devant lui hésiter face à ce geste.

« Asseyez-vous, vous serez plus à l'aise » fit-elle en la souriant.

James un peu maladroit tira une chaise, s'y assit.

Pompresh avec un air si maternel montra à l'élève comment il devait positionner l'enfant.

Elle le regarda avec contemplation. Lui de son côté, pour la première fois de sa vie donna le biberon à enfant.

Étant infirmière, elle connaissait le problème que subissait l'élève James Potter. Si au début, elle avait hésité pour qu'il s'occupe du nourrisson, à l'instant même, elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde.

Peut-être que le jeune garçon serait plus optimiste face à ce qui l'attendait, pensa t'elle, avec un air triste.

James lui était émerveillé de voir l'enfant les yeux ouverts, tenant dans ses bras, boire le biberon.

L'enfant fit comprendre au brun qu'il n'avait plus faim en tournant la tête.

L'infirmière sourit, James avait l'air dans un autre monde avec cet enfant dans les bras.

Avec un air, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, elle observait le garçon.

Ce garçon…

Si fragile de l'intérieur… mais si fort avec ses amis.

Plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'Ecole de Poudlard, Le professeur McGonagall, Le directeur Dumbledore, et elle-même s'étaient réunis plusieurs fois, pour faire ressortir cet élève face à sa classe.

Toujours au fond de la classe dans le coin…

Ne prenant jamais part à une conversation avec la classe, lors de débats organisés par un professeur.

Lors des la première année, comme pour tous les nouveaux élèves, les professeurs interrogés à tour de rôle les élèves. Pour les connaître, découvrir leurs personnalités, le travail fournit.

Et le problème qui revenait tout le temps, était le cas de James Potter.

L'élève ne parlait pas. Lorsque l'on l'interrogeait, les réponses se fait dur à entendre et y répondait très vite.

Il ne participait à rien.

C'est lorsqu'une fois, Pompresh avait du accourir sur le stade de quidditch lors d'un entraînement car un élève s'était blessé, qu'elle le vit. Assis sur les gradins, entrain de regarder la scène. Elle en avait parlé au directeur. Les fois d'après, celui-ci vit que l'élève tous les samedis matins était présent pour contemplait les entraînements de chaque maisons.

**Xoxoxoxxoxo**

Et lors d'une année, les sélections avaient été organisées.

Les sélections pour constituer les équipes étaient un grand moment autant que pour les jours, les spectateurs.

La plupart se postait sur les gradins et regardait les essais.

La majorité des élèves était présente bien évidemment. Mais l'ambiance était tout autre. Il n'y avait personne à qui crier parce que la passe était mauvaise, ou parce que l'arbitre n'avait pas compté une faute de la partie adverse. Il n'y avait pas autant de pression que lors d'un match.

On venait là détendu et surtout pour rire.

N'importe qui, venait faire les essais et par moments c'était un véritable spectacle.

Comme en ce jour… en Quatrième années pour nos chers amis…

« Enfin !! Vous arrivez !! Ça fait des heures que l'on vous attend !! » S'écria Alice.

Sirius et James venait d'arriver et étaient essoufflés.

« Désolé….. » répondit James.

Si Alice faisait mine d'être énervée, ils virent le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Et les autres commençaient à glousser eux aussi.

En laissant des regards, particulièrement à une personne positionnée devant le groupe selon eux.

« Qu'est ce que l'on a raté ? » S'enquit vivement un brun dénommé Sirius.

Les deux garçons qui cherchaient une place, ne virent pas leur ami lycanthrope. C'est lorsqu'ils entendirent un grognement, qu'ils se retournèrent devant eux

Remus était en mode boudeur. En effet, le jeune homme s'était assis devant le groupe, arborait un air renfrogné sur le visage et adoptait une attitude qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, les bras pliés, il lança :

« Oh !! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si l'on vous attendait vraiment !! Non surtout ne croyez pas ça !! Non !! On a juste eu le temps de voir L'équipe des Serpentards, des Poustouffles et des Serdaigles se constituer. Et maintenant, c'est autour de nous….Mais surtout ne pensez même pas une seconde, que j'ai pu pensé à vous, lorsque j'ai ris tout seul non…. Où lorsque l'on m'a répété une bonne centaines de fois : « Tu sais où ils sont passés James et Sirius ?! CA FAIS EXCATEMENT TROIS HEURES ET DEMIE QUE L'ON S'ETAIT DONNE RENDEZ –VOUS, MA PAROLE OU ETIEZ VOUS ??

».

Et là, la troupe se mirent à rire.

« QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS FAIT RIRE, J'AIMERAIS BIEN SAVOIR ?? »

Le fou rire redoubla.

Personne ne fit attention aux essais de leurs maisons qui venaient de commencer.

Franck tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle expliqua comme il pu la situation :

« Vous auriez du voir ça les gars ! On aurait dit que notre Remus s'était vu posé un lapin. !! »

Wendy continua :

« Il n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner…. » Réussit-elle a dire, comme elle pu entre deux fous rires. « Je vous cite, tout en prenant une voix, Made in Lupin : Non mais moi !! Leur ami !! Leur fidèle compatriote !! Non mais vous imaginer, ils m'ont Zappé !! Largué !! Jeté vulgairement comme une vieille chaussette !! Si je les vois, je vous jure que je vais les tuer !! C'est la première fois, qu'ils m'oublient. Qu'ils viennent s'excuser, ils verront de quoi Remus lupin sera capable !! Je t'en foutrais moi des retards !! »

Et la, ils s'effondrèrent tous sans exception.

Encore une fois, personne ne vit que les essais allaient bientôt finir.

Lily s'accrochait à Wendy et Charley qui eux se tenaient comme ils pouvaient. Leurs visages étaient rouges, les yeux brillants.

Jason et Franck étaient écroulés.

Alice qui se tenait à côté des deux arrivants s'esclaffa à la tête du garçon ainsi que les deux autres.

« Oh !!Mon Remus chéri !! Ne nous en veut pas … sniff….je le supporterais pas » fit dramatiquement Sirius mettant sa main sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur le front. Imitant une pauvre jeune fille attristée par le comportement de son ami.

Remus décocha un regard qui se voulait méchant à son ami. Mais, cela c'était vu quasi-impossible. Participer à ce genre de mascarade était leurs passes temps favoris. C'est lorsqu'il regarda James qu'il du s'avouer vaincu.

En effet, le garçon était toujours debout et son regard tourné vers lui était doux… rieur…enjoué.

A ce moment là, James inspirait la sérénité. Juste ce regard, vous montrait à quel point, il était fier, heureux de pouvoir voir… profiter de ce moment avec vous….

C'était toujours dans ces moments là, que Remus était mal à l'aise et ne savait comment se comporter.

IL prit alors l'échappatoire.

Il se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux du brun à lunette et fit tout en criant :

« SACHE QUE JE T'EN VEUX TOI AUSSI !! ET NE FAIS PAS TON MALIN PARCE QUE JE SUIS TRES EN COLERE !! »

« ET NE SOURIT PAS…, CA NE SERT A RIEN !! »

IL empoigna le bras de son ami, pour le forcer lui aussi à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Et maintenant s'il y en a un qui me gâche ce moment… »

« Nous vous annonçons que les sélections sont finies pour aujourd'hui ! » Fit la voix, de McGonagall.

Les yeux de Remus devinrent aussi rond que des vifs d'or et laissa tomber sa bouche.

Ce qui engendra bien évidemment un fou rire total de ses amis.

« Allez Rem… l'année prochaine peut être…. » Fit gentiment James en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Essais…. Fini… tuer… vous… obligé… »

James et Sirius qui étaient les seuls à avoir entendus repartirent dans leurs fous rires.

Personne ne vit le directeur sur la pelouse.

Alors que tous les élèves commençaient à se lever, et prendre la direction des escaliers, on entendit dans les airs, la voix du directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore :

« Un élève est encore appelé pour les essais pour la maison Gryffondor »

Tous les élèves s'étaient arrêtés.

Et regardaient bouche bé les professeurs en bas sur le terrain.

Ceux qui étaient dans les escaliers remontèrent immédiatement les escaliers pour voir, le dernier élève qui se présentait.

La voix du directeur ce fît une deuxième foi entendre.

« Nous appelons, M. Potter »

Là, cette fois-ci, si à la première annonce, James avait été surpris, là il resta stoïque.

« Heu…. James…. »

« Hum…. »

« Je crois qu'il faut que tu descendes… »

« Je….. »

« Montre leur ce que tu vaux, James »

Sirius poussa le brun à aller de l'avant.

« James…. Arrête de réfléchir….. »

« Que… »

« Tu es entrain de te dire, comment savent-ils que tu sais jouer, malgré que tu le fasses que lorsque tu es chez toi … »

« …. »

« Frère, je sais pas du tout comment ils le savent, même si je pense que j'en ai une petite idée. Pour l'instant, tu as tout Poudlard qui te regarde en ce moment même. »

James était mal à l'aise tout les regards étonnés, se tournaient vers lui, en attendant quelque chose.

Son cœur battait à grand coup. Il n'osait même pas faire un geste tellement il paniquait.

Sirius dit :

« Descend…respire un grand coup, fait cet essai et au pire si tu te plantes ce n'est pas grave…. »

« Comment ça si je me plante ? »

Sirius avait visé juste. Il attaqué en pleins dans le mille son ami.

« Mais enfin, James c'est pas grave quand on est nul, on est nul ! ».

Sirius qui depuis quelques années, hébergés chez les Potters, savaient que le dit James était excellent en Quidditch puisqu'il en faisait ensemble, sur le terrain derrière la maison. Sauf, que lui, il s'était fait recruté l'année devant, lors d'un remplacement et comme il s'était avéré bon, l'équipe l'avait gardé.

Depuis des années, il proposait à son ami de faire les essais, mais celui-ci refusait systématiquement. Pour le brun voir son ami, sans cesse s'exclure lui faisait de la peine.

Malgré les réunions des élèves entre maison, James se retirait toujours….

Mais, il fût coupé par la voix d'un garçon en colère:

« Non, mais tu vas voir, si je suis nul !! Non mais je rêve !! ».

Pour la première fois de leurs propres existences, les élèves près d'eux, virent un James en colère partir vers le terrain de Quidditch, et un sourire vainqueur sur le visage de Sirius Black.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit Sirius ? » demanda Alice.

« Ohh rien…. de très méchant, mais juste assez pour le faire sortir de ses gons… »

Lily, ainsi que les autres, se doutait de quelque chose, mais ne dirent rien de plus.

Quant à James de son côté, celui-ci ruminait tout seul.

En fait, en tout est pour tout, notre ami, était en colère. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'être contre Sirius et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervé contre ses professeurs et par-dessus tout son directeur.

Il savait et était moins stupide que supposerai certain. Il avait remarqué que l'ensemble du corps professoral essayait de le pousser à s'exprimer, à participer, à créer des relations.

Mais le problème étant qu'il n'en n'avait pas envie. Et qu'il ne le voulait en aucun cas. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert…. Et qu'il ne voulait pas resouffrir…. .

A ce moment précis, l'annonce qu'avait fait son directeur, l'énerva. Tout ce qu'il demandait c'était d'être tranquille, il ne demandait rien à personne. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait –il respecter son choix ? Il en souffrait déjà bien assez… .

Il préférait être seul. Son monde lui suffisait, même si ce qu'il l'entourait, il le regretter… .

Mais que pouvait –il faire ? Rien. C'était comme ça depuis qu'il était petit, depuis qu'il l'avait su. Depuis, tout lui était indifférent. Il s'était enfermé dans son monde. Ses parents l'avaient emmené voir des psycomages. Mais rien n'y fait, il ne répondait pas. Personne ne pouvait transpercer ses barrières, qu'il s'était lui-même instauré.

Ce que pensait, disait les gens, ils s'en foutaient.

C'était son choix, il ne le regrettait pas…. . C'était un moyen pour lui d'oublier ce qui se passerait plus tard, ce qu'il subira… . Et au fur et à mesure, qu'il avait grandit les choses de la vie devinrent insignifiante….jusqu'à…

Non, il ne regrettait en aucun cas ce choix… C'était ainsi… .

Il le vivait bien.

Oui… jusqu'à….qu'il rencontra Sirius.

Il fût stoppé dans ses pensées, quand il remarqua qu'il était sur le terrain face à Dumbledore, McGonagall et Bibine.

Il ne dit rien, resta impassible, sa colère remonta.

Personne ne devait décider de sa vie, du moment qu'il respectait les règles au sens propre du terme il n'y voyait pas de problèmes, et pourtant il fallait sans cesse que tous ces adultes se mêlent de sa vie.

« M. Potter vous voilà enfin »,

Devant, l'attitude impassible et l'absence de réaction de son élève le directeur continua.

« Mme Bibine si vous voulez bien commencer »

La concerné, s'avança pour donner un balais au brun. Se retourna pris la male, sorti le souafle et le laissa en liberté.

Maintenant les regards étaient tournés vers l'élève.

Celui-ci, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, n'enfourcha pas son balai.

Non, il passa devant son directeur de maison, sans un moindre regard.

Devant sa directrice de maison, sans aucune parole,

Dépassa le professeur de quidditch, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

S'avança lentement vers la male et fit s'envoler un vif d'or.

Le directeur sourit. « Finalement, il pouvait y avoir encore une chance… ».

James enfourcha à ce moment là son balai. Et partis, dans les airs.

Un silence.

Trois minutes…..

Trois minutes et cinquante secondes….

Trois minutes et cinquante secondes, tel était le temps qu'avait mis notre brun à attraper le vif d'or.

Tous les élèves étaient éberlués. Jamais, ils ne se seraient attendus à cela.

Un grand tonnerre d'applaudissement arriva aux oreilles de notre héros dès qu'il posa ses pieds à terre.

_« Jamais on avait vu ça !! »_

_« Cette année, les gryffondors vont gagner, ça c'est sur ! »_

_« Qui est cette élève, on l'a déjà vu ? »_

_« Je n'avais jamais fais attention à lui avant aujourd'hui »_

_« Il traîne avec ce coureur de Lupin »_

_« Il est tout le temps avec Sirius Black »_

_« Il est sympas ? »_

_« J'en sais strictement rien… »_

_« Mon cousin m'a dit qu'il ne parlait jamais »_

_« Mouai… je paris que ça sera Serdaigle…d'ici là on trouvera son point faible »_

Si certains proliféraient des préjugés à son encontre, lui n'eu pas une seconde de plus pour y penser qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus, et le fit tombé à terre.

« Oh !! Cornedrue !! TU ES LE MEILLEUR !! » Fit Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Sirius… ma tête…. Tu …. »

Le dit Sirius avait coincé la tête de son ami entre ses bras et déblatéré en même temps toutes sortes de stupidités.

« Tu me déçois quand même un peu ! Tu avais fait mieux cet été… »

Un silence autour d'eux.

Ce fût leur ami Rémus essoufflé qui venait d'arriver avec les autres qui prit la parole.

« Il …. Avait fait mieux… cet été…. »

« Oui IL Y A DE LA REGRESSION MON TRES CHER CORNEDRUE !!ET POUR CA TU VAS PAYER !! »

James riait. Sirius s'était jeté sur lui, mais à son grand malheur son ami venait de l'esquiver.

Le groupe d'ami, virent James taper un sprint suivit de très près Sirius. Les deux amis prirent la direction des vestiaires.

Sur le visage des deux garçons, on y voyait de la joie, de l'amusement.

Quelques choses les liaient, quelques choses qui faisaient que lorsqu'on les observait ensemble, on ne pouvait pas détourner notre regard.

Leur amitié faisait un tout.

Les professeurs quant à eux, auraient voulu féliciter le garçon, mais le manque de temps, vu l'élève Sirius Black qui avait dévalé le terrain pour le féliciter.

Deux minutes après, ils entendirent des cris. Au loin, ils purent remarquer deux élèves s'asperger d'eau.

On les voyait s'amuser… on les voyait rire….dans ces genres de moments, ils paraissaient si heureux.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

L'infirmière sorti de ses pensées, par l'appel de l'élève.

« Veuillez m'excuser mon garçon ».

James acquiesçât toujours l'enfant dans les bras.

Le nourrisson regardait autour de lui ce qu'il y avait dans l'infirmerie avec grand intérêt. Ses grosses joues, ses grands yeux encore indéfinissables, il était tout bonnement à croquer.

James le regardait en souriant. Il le trouvait si mignon et si beau. « Harry »

« Mince, il est bientôt l'heure du repas… », Pesta l'infirmière.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

La sonnerie retentit.

Remus et Sirius s'impatientait de voir arriver leur ami.

Marlon : « Les gars vous faites quoi ? Vous venez ? ».

Tracy : « De toute façon, si James ne nous voit pas, il viendra directement à la grande salle, vous inquiétez pas. »

Alice : « Et Lily?« .

Sirius : « Elle doit être encore entrain de dormir, vu ce qu'elle lui a donné Pompresh, elle en a pour un moment, on passera la voir tout à l'heure, promis, jurer » dit-il calmement.

Alice lui sourit.

« Bon et si on allait manger » cria t'elle à l'ensemble du groupe avec un grand sourire, en direction de la grande salle.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

A l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, les repas n'apparaissaient que lorsque toutes les maisons y étaient.

Une fois présents, les élèves pouvaient commencer leur dîner.

Sirius : « Mais Rémus !! Manges, James va de toutes façon bientôt arriver » s'exclama le garçon.

Quant au concerné, celui-ci avait la tête dans ses bras et rechignait.

« Mais heu….»

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

Franck pouffa de rire.

« Moi au moins, mes amis passe avant mon ventre pas comme certains !! Dont je ne citerais pas, bien évidemment…» lança le lycanthrope.

Sirius sourit.

« Mais je rêve qui te dis qu'il n'est pas déjà allé aux cuisines ? Qu'il n'est pas passé dans le dortoir pour prendre des friandises ou encore…. Pire imagine qu'il est kidnappé des elfes pour nous fournir toutes ses recettes succulentes et… »

Le « mus », ria.

« Qu'est ce que tu peux être con dé fois ! »

Sirius rigola.

« Mais me tape pas ! »

« Tu l'as mérité de toute façon… »

Marlon : « En tout cas on a intérêt à la jouer serrer aux prochains matchs… »

Sirius : « Ils ont déjà délibérer pour savoir quels maisons jouera contre l'autre ? »

Wendy : « Non, mais ce que l'on sait avec Marlon, c'est que Flitwick quant on l'a aperçu dans les couloirs en venant pour manger, était en grande discussion avec Leghorn, concernant les équipes des maisons et dans ses phrases il en a plus d'une allusion….si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…. »

La table regardée les yeux grands ouverts les deux élèves.

Le quidditch était aimé, adulé par les élèves.

Ce championnat, rendait la chose encore plus énorme.

Mais, à ce moment là, ces deux élèves connaissaient une information primordiale pour leurs comptes personnels.

« Je pense que vous devriez dire ce que vous savez… » fit Jason, éberlué par le comportement de ses amis.

Marlon : « Ah ! Ben pas grand-chose comme on vient de vous le dire… juste que les deux professeurs avait l'air d'être vraiment mal… ils paraissaient inquiet et déçu…et…. »

« Et on a juste entendu, que c'était dommage pour notre école que l'on en arrive là, comme la dit Flitwick, le but est de participer, mais apparemment slughorn n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir apprécier, puisqu'il a dit que c'était honteux d'avoir fait une équipe mélangé si ce n'est pour ne pas avoir de résultat à la fin du compte. » termina, Wendy.

Alors que les conversations sur ce fameux sport sorcier avaient pris de l'ampleur une autre scène se déroulait du côté de l'infirmerie.

« Je suis désolée, de vous avoir tenu aussi longtemps M. Potter, vous pouvez disposer et rejoindre la grande salle »

« Ne vous inquiété pas Madame. » on pouvait sentir un peu d'amertume et de regret à laisser l'enfant à l'infirmerie.

Il décolla l'enfant qui était collé contre son torse, la tête dans son coup.

Lorsque l'enfant remarqua que son _« père » _le laissait dans les bras d'une autre femme.

Il se mit à pleurer.

« Allez y ne vous inquiéter pas, j'ai eu l'habitude »

« Bien Madame. »

Mais au fur et à mesure que James prenait le chemin de la sortie, le bébé pleurait de plus en plus. Pas un pleur qui vous rappelle un caprice. Non, on avait l'impression qu'on l'abandonnait… .L'élève se retourna et vit le bambin rouge, ses si beau yeux de tout à l'heure faisait place aux les larmes ruisselant son visage, les bras dirigeaient vers James.

L'élève essaya de retenir ce sentiment qui le submerger. Mrs Pomfresph savait mieux que qui compte comment s'en occuper. Peut –être se laissait –il trop emporté par ses sentiments ? Au pire, l'enfant se calmera, s'endormira bientôt et tout reprendra son cours. Mais au fond de lui, il ne penserait pas que l'enfant se sentirait aussi penné de le voir partir. Et le voir les bras tendus vers lui, le rendait mal, impuissant face à ce moment.

Mais James n'était qu'un élève et devait obéir. Ses pas continuèrent à suivre leurs chemins.

James sortie de l'infirmerie, mais l'enfant pleurait toujours… Il n'était pas entrain de sangloter, ni de gémir…Ce cri vous déchirait entièrement le cœur, comme si on était entrain de lui faire du mal… Qu'on lui avait pris la chose qui comptait le plus… L'enfant s'égosillait les cordes vocales. On pouvait entendre Miss Pomfresph essayait de le calmer mais en vin. Le petit semblait être pris, partis dans son chagrin.

James avait mal au cœur, une fois sorti, il se cola contre le mur. Et attendit comme pour se rassurer de ce qui allait ce passer pour l'enfant.

Mais plus les secondes passèrent, plus l'enfant persistait.

Toujours ces cris… ces pleurs….

C'était tout bonnement horrible, qui serait passé dans ce couloir aurait pu pensé que l'on infligeait une sentence à un enfant.

James se sentait de plus en plus mal, son âme, son corps se consumait.

Encore et toujours ce cri, ces pleurs…

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parût long, d'un pas décidé, il reprit le chemin emprunté plutôt, ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

L'enfant ne se tenait plus en place et l'infirmière n'arriva plus à le maîtriser.

A présent, le brun n'hésita plus une seconde, d'un pas précipité s'avança vers l'infirmière, celle-ci hoqueta de surprise quand elle le vit.

« Mais je… »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, James avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras.

Celui-ci pleurait toujours, mais à un degré déjà beaucoup plus faible qu'il y a quelques secondes.

Le petit avait sa tête dans le coup de James, il ne pleurait plus, il chouinait un petit peu, mais c'était la fin.

Sans qu'il comprenne, l'infirmière en face de lui métamorphosa quelques objets quand il la vît s'approcher et le lui donner il comprit.

Une question trottait dans la tête de James d'où venait se sentiment, cet instinct de paternité qui venait de jaillir ?

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

« Hum…. Comme c'est bon…. » Fit Remus.

« Ah ben tu vois !! Toi qui voulait l'attendre. De toute façon je savais bien que tu tiendrais pas … »Rétorqua Sirius.

« J'aurais très bien pu l'attendre…pfff…. »

« Mais bien sur… »

« Ah ! Regardez en parlant du loup, le voilà…mais qu'est… »

Sirius et Remus qui attendait la suite de la phrase, levèrent les yeux vers Franck mais celui-ci apparemment était bloqué dans une direction tout autre, ils suivirent des yeux la direction dans laquelle regardait leur ami, enfin, rectification où tous les élèves regardaient et comme avec eux le silence ce fît.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait l'élève James Potter en pleine discussion avec le directeur et la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Mais ceux qui attirait le plus, n'était pas tant la discussion entre un élève et un corps professoral, mais ce que tenait ce fameux élève.

Quelques mots s'échappaient de la conversation.

« Bien professeur. »

« J'ai tout bonnement confiance en vous, M. Potter…. »

« ….Nous referons un…. ……., tout de même…..au cas….. »

« Vous pouvez aller rejoindre votre table à présent. »

« Bien professeur ».

James s'avança à sa table où étaient ses amis. Ils sentaient les regards posés sur lui. Et pour tout avouer il était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Maintenant en plus d'être reconnu dans les couloirs à cause ou à grâce, il ne savait plus, d'être capitaine de quidditch, les élèves vont à présent le reconnaître…. Car se retrouvait avec un enfant dans les bras ce n'était pas très courant dans une école.

Et lui qui avait toujours voulu passer inaperçu auprès de tout le monde, depuis petit, et dire qu'il avait fais temps d'effort pour ça, à croire que quelqu'un ou même plusieurs personnes fasse tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Arrivée dans la table, il voyait le regard interrogateur qu'on lui lançait.

Il se glissa comme d'habitude à côté de Sirius et face à Remus.

Ce silence qui pesait était toujours bel et bien présent.

L'enfant lui somnolait légèrement, quand James s'assit, il se réveilla et regarda autour de lui

Ses yeux encore rouges, sa sucette dans la bouche, son doudou contre ses joues, son peu de cheveux qu'il possédait était indiscipliné, la tête posée sur l'épaule de James.

L'enfant était tout bonnement à croquer. James tenait ce petit bout de chou contre lui.

Pour certain, ils ne voyaient qu'un enfant de dos dans une grenouillère blanche.

« Il est vraiment trop mignon ! »

Cette fois-ci, Remus qui avait la bouche grande ouverte ne regardait non plus James, mais son ami Sirius comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était invraisemblable.

« Je dois rêver c'est pas possible » à ses mots le lycanthrope se frotta les yeux. Et dit ses pensées à hautes voix. « D'ores et déjà, je vois mon jamesie avec un enfant dans les bras et de l'autre côté j'ai vu pour la première fois de ma vie, sirius FLEUR BLEU ?? » dit il en insistant bien sur les derniers mots d'un air dégouté.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils et dit distinctement pour que son ami puisse comprendre :

« Je.ne.suis.pas.fleur.bleue.est.-.ce.bien.clair.Remus.Lupin. ? »

« Ah. Bon.tu.crois.vraiment.ça ? » fit il lui aussi en articulant

« Je.vais.te.le.prouver sur le champ. »

Mais lorsque Sirius se retourna vers l'enfant dit Harry. Il était assis sur James, qui lui le tenait fermement avec son bras. Quand à celui-ci, il regardait avec ses grands yeux ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, quand il croisa le regard de Sirius, à la surprise général de tout le monde, il se mit à sourire et à babiller, ses yeux se plissé, en bougeant ses bras.

« BAM », un bruit se fit entendre.

Deux secondes…

Deux secondes était le temps, qu'avait tenu Sirius.

Lorsqu'il avait vu la bouille d'Harry à sa vue.

L'élève avait essayait de résister, mais sa tête de chien battu avec les yeux larmoyants, la lèvre du bras tremblante avait repris le dessus en voyant l'enfant.

En deux secondes, Sirius avait compris qu'il adoré ce petit avait-il clamé. Et ensuite, il avait ensuite débité un nombre insensé de paroles, tels que : « il est pas magnifique ? Il est vraiment trop à croquer !! Regarde moi cette petite frimousse !! Regardez moi ces petits pieds !! Les filles venaient voir !! AHAHAHAHAH !!... »

Pour Remus, ses deux secondes avaient été le déclanchement officiel du monde sorcier de la fin de la virilité masculine.

Ainsi lorsqu'il avait vu commencer à défaillir le brun, il avait du avouer sa défaite, mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne s'était passé qu'un l'abs de temps de deux secondes, il fit tombé sa tête sur la table d'un air dépité, un bruit s'était fait alors entendre. « Non…. Sirius… pas toi…c'est un piège…. comment as-tu pu…. Faux frère……ego…fierté… masculine … ça te dit rien….. ».

James et ainsi que les autres qui avaient participé à cette scène partirent dans un fou rire.

Voilà ce qu'était au quotidien, sa vie….

Remus et Sirius….

Des fous rires à ne plus en pouvoir…

Des franches rigolades…

Des comédies à ne plus en voir le bout…….

Des scènes dans lesquelles ils n'en finissaient jamais…

Des histoires toujours plus sordides les unes que les autres….

Concernant Harry, le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore avait réclamé une aide auprès de James Potter. S'il pouvait passer quelques heures de temps en temps avec l'enfant pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul, dans un monde quand même inconnu, perdu de tous repères. Que même si il n'était pas approprient dit le père de l'enfant encore, les deux adultes pensent qu'il pourrait jouer un rôle important. Mais le soir même, celui-ci rejoindra la direction de bien évidemment l'infirmerie.

Pour Dumbledore, les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer. Le ministère, le matin même avait déclaré sauvagement vouloir récupérer l'homme du futur. En période de guerre le vieille homme pouvait comprendre que certains hommes pouvaient croire en l'homme qui reposait en cette école. Par là donner des informations sur le futur qui s'abattrait sur eux. La peur, ferait à un homme les pires choses. Mais Dumbledore avait refusé catégoriquement de donner son futur ex-élève.

En plus qu'à l'ordinaire, l'école était sous une surveillance permanente. Avec un sorcier fou en liberté dans les parages, l'école de Poudlard avait affaire à une meute de sorcier au ministère borné mais surtout déterminé.

Le directeur redoutait les moyens qu'allaient employer eux-ci.

Cette arrivée fracassante de l'homme du futur laissait toujours en suspend certains élèves.

Sirius avait toujours été triste dans la façon dont voyait les choses son meilleur ami James Potter. Petit, il lui demandait sans cesse pourquoi il n'allait jamais jouer avec les autres ou même manger.

Il se souvenait encore de ce petit brun à lunette, qui se mettait à l'écart à la table des gryffondors, malgré les remarques des plus anciens, ou de leurs camardes de classe, James ne les avaient d'un pas écouté mais surtout pas répondu.

Il avait fait comme si les gens autour de lui n'étaient pas présents.

Sirius se souvenait de sa persévérance. Tous les soirs en se couchant le black redoutait, stressé à l'idée que James le mette à l'écart encore comme le jour même, en fait finalement comme il essayait de faire chaque jours. Et chaque matin, même si le garçon à lunette ne lui répondait pas ou faisait comme si il n'existait pas, il restait là, près de lui.

Néanmoins, les garçons de leurs dortoirs eux avaient essayé de tenter l'approche. Sirius à sa grande joie avait entamé dialogue. Ils s'étaient tous présenté tour à tour, mais quand était venu le moment de James, celui-ci avait la tête tournée, quand on l'avait interpellé, il s'était retourné pour voir le visage des élèves qui l'avait interpellé. Mais comme un automate, comme un regard vide, il avait détourné la tête, c'était levé et parti.

Sirius s'était excusé et le suivit. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit les portes, le garçon avait disparu.

Il l'avait ensuite retrouvé assis sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée dans leur salle commune, il s'était assis et avait laissé le silence prendre place.

Le jeune Black, s'était vu déçu que le garçon ne veuille sympathiser avec lui. Il sentait cela comme un rejet. Alors qu'il était entrain de penser cela, et qu'une sentiment de stresse vain le submerger. Le garçon près de lui, tourna sa tête et le vit.

Mais ce silence régnait toujours.

Le petit brun à lunette de 11 ans se leva et remonta les escaliers sans faire un bruit, sans un mot pour Sirius.

On pu entendre une porte s'ouvrir puis claquer aussi rapidement.

Ce silence.

Ce sentiment de tristesse. Sirius Black, petit garçon ruminait ses pensées. Pour lui ce n'était pas facile de voir que ses parents ne l'acceptaient plus, juste pour l'appartenance d'une maison. Lorsqu'il avait reçu sa beuglante, il avait été seul dans la chambre et seul pour subir ce qu'il avait entendu. Même si l'amour n'était pas présent chez lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul que maintenant. Et doutait à présent des choix qu'ils devaient faire. Ses bras à présent atour de ses genoux et sa tête posé entre eux –ci, le garçon commença à déverser quelques larmes. Pour lui, un garçon de son âge n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Lorsque soudain il senti quelque chose tombait juste à côté de lui.

Il tourna sa tête, les yeux rougis et vit un paquet, une boîte. Mais aussi des pieds justes à côté. Quand il leva la tête, ce fût pour voir James s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je suis allé te chercher un paquet de gâteau j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim » dit l'enfant avec une voix douce.

Sirius sembla avoir perdu sa voix.

Sirius vit le brun en face de lui chercher ses mots, réfléchir.

« Merci…. » Fit Sirius avec encore un sanglot dans la voix. Mais il n'osa pas toucher le paquet en question.

«Je.. » tenta le brun à lunette.

« J'arrêterais de t'embêter à présent, promis, je sens que je t'embête et que de toute façon tu t'en fou donc… désolé…. »

« C'est pas ça… »

« Non ! Arrête… » Le jeune repris son souffle. « Tu t'en fou de tout et puis de toute façon en quoi ça changerais puisque tu ne me calcules pas… »

Le silence avait envahit encore une fois le lieux.

Sirius était énervé à présent, par ce garçon, par sa famille, par tout !

« Je ne me moque pas de toi Sirius. » commença James calmement.

« Sinon comment saurais-je que tu m'as suivi tout à l'heure lorsque je suis partis ? Je sais aussi qu'y hier tu as vu que je n'avais pas marqué sur mon parchemin un élément essentiel en cours de potion sur la formule de la potion, tu me l'a alors marqué sur un bout de papier pour je pense me la donner plus tard. C'est alors que le prof. A vu lui aussi en vérifiant nos énoncés qu'il vit que je ne l'avais pas noté. Comme tu sais j'ai répondu à la question est récité par cœur la formule, c'est alors que tu as compris qu'en fait je la savais déjà alors tu as jeté ton parchemin en sortant des cours. Je sais aussi que ce matin tu as reçu une beuglante, j'allais rentrer dans la chambre… mais je me suis dit que c'était personnel et que ça ne me regardait pas… »

James reprit son souffle.

« Je sais que depuis où on a fait la blague à ton frère et ses amis, tu recherches en moi quelqu'un…. Sauf que je ne peux pas te donner, quelqu'un avec qui rire, s'amuser, sur qui compter, je désolée… mais je ne supporte pas la foule, j'ai toujours été seul et j'ai toujours aimé cette situation. »

Il aurait voulu rajouter le jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il se sentait si stupide de dire ça.

Pendant que le jeune Potter avait parlé, Sirius regarda le garçon avec un certain recul.

Dans le train il avait été sur, quand il avait entendu le jeune garçon rire que ce fût une délivrance pour celui-ci.

Dans ce rire, on ressentait une explosion de joie tellement cachée, tellement enfouie...

Dans ce rire, on sentait la liberté…

Quand il l'avait vu rire, son visage, ses traits, ses yeux avaient brillés de milles feux…

Quand on entendait ce rire, on se mettait à sourire…

Sirius était sur d'une chose, James était en contradiction entre ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il ressentait.

« … Et je sais de plus pourquoi tu as maintenant cette sensation de vouloir toujours manger... »

« Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ! » le coupa, Sirius en fronçant ses sourcils.

James croisa les yeux de son ami et souri et dit d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

« Ne me mens pas Sirius…, J'ai entendu parler de ta famille, j'ai vu aussi comment réagissais ton frère et toi … Je t'ai vu la dernière fois sortir de la douche… »

Sirius devint pâle.

« Je sais… enfin j'en suis pas si sur... mais tu sais, cette impression d'être toujours en manque…Tu connais ça n'est pas ?En fait, tu as peur même à Poudlard, d'être privé de manger Sirius.

Comme font tes parents lorsqu'ils te punissent n'est ce pas ? »

Sirius était là décontenancé par le moment.

Le garçon était perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait au paquet de biscuit que venait de lui apporter ce garçon. Maintenant, il comprenait enfin la cause de sa présence.

« Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te paraître vexant… stoïque… Mais pour moi c'est la première fois que je sors aussi longtemps de chez moi…que je rencontre autant de gens… Et pour l'instant je ne suis pas près à leur parler… à me mélanger avec eux….Je…. »

Un silence s'était mis en place encore et il s'était séparé.

Plus tard dans la journée ils avaient fait leurs vies chacun de leurs côtés.

Ce ne fût que le lendemain, que l'on remarqua un petit garçon à lunette se mettre à côté d'un autre pendant les heures de repas, mais aussi pendant les heures de cours.

Ce petit garçon semblait hésitant. Mais il le suivait toujours, quant à l'autre il aimait jouer à ce jeu, l'autre ne le voyait pas, mais il affichait un sourire victorieux.

En fin d'après midi, James ne retrouvait pas sa classe et c'était un des cours les plus importants de la journée. L'épreuve pratique de la magie. Arrivée avec quinze de minutes de retards, il ce fît réprimander par son professeur devant toute la classe, quelle aubaine pour lui. Maintenant, en plus d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui, il se retrouvait seul pour la théorie, et il ne voyait pas Sirius. A ce nom, il culpabilisa. Il n'aima pas faire de la peine aux gens et y hier soir, il avait vraiment culpabilisé face au jeune garçon.

Alors que tout le monde allait commencer, on entendit :

« Ça fais trois plombes que je te cherche de partout !! » s'écria un Sirius rouge de colère, rentrant en trombe dans la classe.

James déglutit. Et fit un minuscule « Désolé ».

Sirius l'attrapa par le bras. Prit les objectifs et renseignements des professeurs et commença à lui expliquer. Lorsqu'il vit James la tête baissé, une larme coulé sur sa joue.

Le brun sourit.

« Alors on commence ? »

Le jeune James Potter acquiesçait de la tête et suivit avec attention ce que lui disait son nouveau premier ami.

Plusieurs fois, ils avaient aussi vu avec Remus, assisté à des moments où d'autres garçons avaient voulu plaisanté, sympathisé avec James, mais celui-ci avait juste fais un signe de tête, puis était partis.

Les comportements avaient différés selon certain élève mais ça n'avait jamais pris des proportions. Car, s'il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec James, ils le faisaient énormément avec Remus et Sirius.

Les deux garçons avaient toujours voulu montrer à leur ami, le plaisir d'être ensemble, avec les autres, mais rien.

Sirius avait fait des tentatives pour comprendre pourquoi. Mais le garçon changeait tout de suite d'avis. Et Sirius lui répondait : « Un jour, il faudra que tu nous explique ». Et là, le garçon, se mettait à lui sourire. Comme une phrase en l'air….

Le black avait pensé que dans son milieu, foyer à lui, James n'aurait pas mis toutes ses barrières comme il le faisait à l'école.

Mais cela avait été différent.

M. Potter et Mme Potter, sont des gens que Sirius estime énormément. Ils on su l'écouter, le prendre tels qui l'est, sans préjugés sans arrières pensées.

Si James était timide à l'école, ce fût Sirius au début avec les parents.

Il avait su trouver une sérénité, du plaisir de vivre dans une famille. Des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens avant.

Une chose qu'il se souviendrait, qui l'avait marqué ce fût toute la quantité de médicaments ingurgités par son meilleur ami.

Il avait été atterré. La mère de James, lui avait expliqué que la santé de James était très fragile et que par ses médicaments les anticorps de James se renforçait. Apparemment son corps ne lui en fournissait pas assez.

Mais Sirius n'avait jamais vu son ami en prendre à l'école. James qui avait lu dans ses pensées, lui avait dit qu'avec tout ce qu'il prenait l'été, il n'y avait pas forcément besoin, et puis il avoua qu'il avait rendu quand même quelques visites à Mrs Pompresh durant l'année.

Beaucoup de choses tournaient autour de son ami. Mais au fur et à mesure il n'y faisait plus attention. Non, il faisait plus attention, à ce que lui donner James.

Il préférait se concentrer sur ce que lui offrait James plutôt que de comprendre quelque chose qui ne voulait pas faire surface.

Mais malgré cette réticence, Sirius et Rémus avait vu quand même une nette amélioration au fur et à mesure des années. Etant le capitaine, le dialogue, avait été obligé. Il avait du comprendre les divergences d'opinion… ainsi de suite. Il ne pouvait pas juste pendant les entraînements parlaient avec les membres de son équipes, puis les snobés dans les couloirs. Non, il s'initiait sans le vouloir et surtout par respect pour ses camarades dans les discussions.

Puis, un groupe au seins de leur maison s'était construit.

Néanmoins sa présence restait toujours un peu effacé par rapport aux autres. On n'y faisait plus ou moins attention. On le reconnaissait comme étant le capitaine de quidditch, comme l'ami du tombeur Remus Lupin.

Cependant, même arrivée en septième année, ce que regrettait Sirius Black, c'était que personne ne connaissait véritablement James Potter autant que lui et Remus.

Car pour lui, cela en était certain, ce garçon, valait le détour.

Mais le dit Sirius fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'infirmière qui venait d'arrivée, qui s'était penchée vers son meilleur ami et qui à présent parlait à voix basse.

Il vit celui-ci acquiescer de la tête.

Une fois partis, Sirius demanda :

« Qu'est –ce qu'elle te voulait ? »

« Elle m'a dit que je pouvais essayer de donner à manger à Harry, car selon elle, il aurait facilement un an et même beaucoup plus, peut-être deux…»

« Mais tu ne nous as pas dit que tu lui avais déjà donné à manger ? » questionna Remus.

« Mais enfin Rem.!! » s'exclama Wendy.

« Mais quoi ?? »

« Pomfresph a du faire le test, c'est évident. » fit Alice.

« Hein ?? Quel test ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ça quand même ? »

« Les gars vous comprenez quelque chose à ce qu'elles baragouinent, les deux là ? »

« Hé !! » s'exclama outré Wendy par « les deux là ».

Jason et Sirius sourient.

Quant à Franck, Remus, et John, eux se regardaient essayant de deviner le message codé.

« Fouououououuo vous êtes vraiment nul les gars !! Mais je n'y crois pas ! » Dit Charley

« Heu…… » Firent les concernés.

«Si tu as bien remarqué les couverts de Poudlard ne sont pas fait en argent, contre les risques d'allergies . Les sorciers et sorcières peuvent se faire sensibiliser concernant les allergies, mais concernant un bébé, à mon avis Pomfresph a voulu prendre le moins de risque possibles. Et comme elle n'a pas voulu perdre de temps et embêter ce petit Bou de chou, elle lui a donné un biberon pendant ce temps elle faisait le test à côté. Et comme apparemment il s'est révélé négatif, elle est venu voir James pour le prévenir. »

« Oh…. » Fut le seul bruit que purent sortirent les garçons.

« Pourtant, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi on a jamais rencontré quelqu'un était allergique à quelque chose ? »

Les regards étonnés se tournèrent vers lui.

« Ben c'est vrai regardait on mange toujours la même chose à toutes les tables, personne ne dispose d'un menu adapté spécifiquement. »

Pour la réponse ce fut Sirius qui répondit.

« C'est parce que tout simplement à notre naissance, on nous a déjà fait des analyses je suppose aussi diversifié les uns que les autres et que l'on a été traité depuis le début. Ors, si tu y réfléchies bien, on ne sait absolument rien de cet enfant. Personnellement, en voyant James arrivée du futur dans cet état, je me réjouis pas franchement de ce qui vas nous arriver. Je n'en suis pas sur, mais je pense que l'idée de notre infirmière est que ne sachant pas si dans notre futur, tous les sorciers puissent accéder à des soins, vu la guerre qui se propage, elle a pris le moins de risques possible. »

Alors que le sujet primordial des conversations depuis ses derniers mois allait débuter. Le thème étant la guerre et son avenir.

On entendit Harry, dire d'une toute petite voix.

« Vou..i… »

Ils se retournèrent tour vers l'enfant et James.

Eux apparemment n'avaient pas participé à la conversations et occupé à bien d'autres choses.

James donnait à manger à Harry avec sa petite cuillère et celui-ci semblait très apprécié.

James rigolait.

A chaque fois qu'il essayait de mettre le bout de la cuillère dans la bouche de l'enfant celui-ci la cherchait et se la prenait toujours sur le côté de la joue.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il s'arrêta soudain de rire.

Et si… .

Pourtant l'infirmière venait de lui annoncer un peu plutôt.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux qui n'échappèrent pas au groupe.

Sirius et Remus ne lâchèrent pas du regard James

Le petit bou de chou présent sur ses genoux le regarda ne comprenant pas.

Avec ses tous petits doigts il indiqua l'assiette de James, où restait encore de la purée.

Il commençait à agiter ses bras pour montrer son envie plus que flagrante.

« Attends… tiens… »

Cette fois-ci, l'enfant se concentra d'ouvrir sa petite bouche. Une fois que James lui glissa le bout de la cuillère, il ferma cette toute petite bouche et on eu l'impression que ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il semblait vraiment aimer cette purée de pomme de terre pourtant si simple.

L'enfant souri à James et le dit James le lui rendit.

Une fois qu'Harry finit de manger, il gesticulait et voulait descendre des genoux de son hôte.

James ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il se retourna dos à la table, prit l'enfant par le buste, le posa à terre, et le tenait avec ses petits bras. Harry s'approcha du banc où étaient assis les élèves. Il s'accrochait au banc sous la vigilance des autres étudiants.

Il regarda les personnes et à la grande réaction de tout le monde, il rit. Il marchait en titubant s'accrochant au banc.

Mais il perdit l'équilibre, tomba sur les fesses et son visage commença à prendre une tournure. (James étant derrière l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne se fasse vraiment mal.)

Sa bouche avait pris une moue triste, ses yeux commencèrent à se voiler.

Il commença à chouiner, mais avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

Remus à l'étonnement de tout le monde se mit à rire.

L'enfant entendant se rire, s'arrêta et sourit.

« C'est tellement facile de contrôler ses petites bouilles » dit-il en prenant Harry dans ses bras et en lui tapotant les joues.

« En tout cas, il a de très beaux yeux…. » Lança Remus, qui n'avait pas fait attention à la couleur depuis tout à l'heure.

« Mus, tu as déjà eu à faire à des bébés ? » questionna Franck.

« Non pas personnellement, juste au chemin de traverse, si tu y fais attention, pleins de mamans viennent y faire un tour avec eux. »

« Mon mus adorée !! Que tu es intelligent !! » Fit Sirius en lui prenant la joue et en la baladant dans tout les sens.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Pendant que l'école de Poudlard continuait ses cours.

Personne ne savait vraiment quels genres de rêves occupaient l'esprit d'un homme présent dans l'infirmerie.

C'était un lieu où il n'y avait que de la terre sèche, le ciel était sombre, le vent était violent, il avait l'impression qu'il était mort de froid.

Et devant lui se reproduisaient sans cesse tous les évènements qu'il l'avait marqué.

Comme une boucle en continue.

Ses émotions, ses sentiments, de haine, de colère, de tristesse, se mélangeaient… mais se succédaient automatiquement sur d'autres évènements.

Cette guerre qui faisait rage…

Les morts, les victimes…

La crise économique que cela avait engendré…

La nourriture, les médicaments….

L'insécurité et l'inconfiance avaient pris place dans ce système.

Mais surtout tout ce qu'il avait perdu….

Des regrets, des remords, de la culpabilité… le rongeaient tout particulièrement.

Il revoyait cette scène devant ses yeux sans qu'il parvienne à maîtriser quoique ce soit.

Son enfant dans ses bras, sa femme lui avait dit qu'elle revenait dans quelques minutes, mais qu'elle devait faire quelque chose d'urgent… Soudain, des cris, des sorts, ses sortilèges, des explosions des maisons qui s'enflamme.

L'homme se retourna et appela sa femme, mais lorsqu'il vit l'endroit où elle était partie, il vit une maison s'enflammer et d'où une multitude de cris de différentes personnes s'échappaient. Et reconnût, immédiatement sa voix et ses supplications.

Des aurores, des équipes venaient d'arriver juste à ce moment là.

Sirius qui l'avait vu, avait couru jusqu'à lui. James paniqué pour son épouse sans un mot lui donna Harry et partis dans les flammes en courant.

Sirius avait appelé son ami pour qu'il revienne. Il voulait allait le chercher, mais Harry pleurait énormément et devait essayer de le calmer.

Sirius, à présent était mort d'inquiétude pour ses deux amis… les larmes commencèrent à ronger ses yeux au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Il entendait la voix de son meilleur ami… et comprit soudain…

Sirius baissa la tête pour cache les grosses larmes qui étaient entrain de sortir et colla Harry le plus possible contre lui. Sa peine était énorme…ce qui venait de leurs arriver à tous était horrible…Il essaya de se convaincre que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, mais quand il entendait son ami criait _son_ prénom, il devait se l'avouer.

James était essoufflé… il avait criait _son nom_ milles et une fois… Et personnes ne répondait….

Il espérait tellement entendre _sa voix_…

Les larmes s'acharnaient à se dévaler sur son visage…Son corps tremblait…

Les flammes s'étaient éteintes…. Il ne faisait que de rencontrer, des débris, des poutres brûlés, des pièces détruites… Mais il continuait de la chercher…

Son cœur s'accéléra, il ne voulait pas _la_ perdre, non surtout pas _elle_, l'inquiétude, le doute avait envahit son esprit, depuis qu'il avait accouru jusqu'ici.

Il avait rencontré un corps à moitié brûlé vif mais ça n'avait pas été _elle._

C'est lorsqu'il vit ses vêtements plus loin dans le coin près de ce qui devait être une fenêtre… il remarqua qu'ils étaient brûlés…Il cria… alors.

De la cendre… rien que de la cendre…

Elle avait du essayer d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais celle-ci était resté bloqué…

Il cria…son nom…de désespoir… de solitude…. De chagrin…mais surtout d'amour….

A genoux, il avait prit ses mains entre sa tête et ne cesser de sortir des mots les plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Il n'y avait que des petits morceaux de ses vêtements qui avaient survécus au drame.

Le reste tout autour était en cendre.

Il y avait même _son_ alliance, qui avait commencé à fondre sous la chaleur.

Il senti deux bras le serré fortement. C'était Remus, tout leurs amis étaient là et constatés les dégâts d'un air grave.

Il entendait Alice s'effondrait en pleurs, Wendy aussi.

« Oh..non…pas ça.. pas elle…pas L…. »

D''autres familles, ainsi que les secours étaient présents.

Un silence couvert que de pleurs, de chagrin…

Un silence morbide qui vous faisait comprendre la douleur et l'injustice du moment.

Sirius serré toujours aussi fortement Harry dans ses bras, en ne cessant jamais de parler. Comme quoi ils seraient toujours là, que ça allait aller.

Ils savaient qu'ils devaient y avoir les autres, mais il ne pouvait pas se relever, il venait de perdre celle qui l'avait toujours aimé.

Sa femme…sa confidente… son amour…sa joie de rire…de vivre…celle avec qui il avait eu un enfant… le fruit de leurs amours…

_Sa Lily… était morte…_

Remus le serré fort… Et lui entrain de crier….

Et puis, comme du début tout se remettait en marche, ses cauchemars, comme un cycle, il allait revivre ça encore et encore.

Tout tourbillonnait dans son esprit.

Et pourtant, pour son destin, James devait se réveiller, car tout ne faisais que commencer. La mort de Lily Potter avait été un grand choque. Mais la société sorcière devait se battre pour obtenir dans un futur un monde où la paix serait présente. Néanmoins avant d'en arriver jusqu'ici, James devait continuer la mission qu'il avait entreprit avec Lily : Protéger Harry, leur enfant de Lord Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde,

Coucou tout le monde,

Voilà, j'ai remarqué sur le « reader traffic » que j'avais eu à peu près 190

Visites environ mais que 7 reviews, Alors j'en ai conclu que peut être vous n'aimiez pas cette

fic, dites moi alors si vous voulez la suite ou pas. Si je dois m'investir ou non.

Désolée si je me pose quelques questions maintenant sur l'avenir de cette fic.


End file.
